Falling Apart and Falling Together
by RockerChick08
Summary: Sarah/Ethan  E-Sare!  R&R! He thinks it's obvious! Doesn't she know how he feels about her! Things seem to finally be falling into place. They're natural and closer than ever. But she's still oblivious! 5 chapter short story about the journey to E-Sare!
1. Unraveling

**Author's note: Well, I'm currently the DEFINITION of pathetic because I'm 21 years old writing fanfiction for this children's show! But what can I say, I guess I'm a big kid at heart, and "My Baby-sitter's a Vampire" is my guilty pleasure! I love ALL of the characters, and the pairings are alluring and unique! Ethan and Sarah (E-Sare as I like to call them!) are quickly making their way to the forefront of my hear though! So this is for their awesome fans, and fans of the SHOW alike! And also to help build up their archive! Thanks SO much for reading! Enjoy!**

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 1

He sits on the couch with his arm around her, and he can't help but think that it's right, and this is the way they were meant to be...of course minus the annoying inclusion of his little sister. This is the way they are supposed to be: Ethan and Sarah, Sarah and Ethan.

_Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace _plays across the big screen tv in front of him, but he doesn't watch, even though he can't believe he's gotten her to watch it with him.

He can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

The light from the TV illuminates her face in the darkness of the room, causing her beautiful caramel-like skin to glow and her entrancing brown eyes to appear almost hazel. And she looks every bit like an angel with her pretty, glowing, white blouse and her hair loose and flowing, to the point where Ethan is nearly dying to run his fingers through it, and has to thank the heaven's for the mere privilege to be in her presence.

How in the world did he come to know this goddess and manage to keep her as a constant presence in his life? He was one lucky kid.

The fourteen year old, smiles to himself at his happy musings, and absentmindedly tightens his grip around the vampire's shoulder, before rolling his eyes slightly when she glances down at her cell phone yet again.

He hasn't bothered nagging her before because he too isn't paying attention to the movie (in fact the only one seemingly watching is Jane!), but she's missing nearly **_all_** of it! And what's the point her finally watching his movie, if she's going to txt Erica throughout it's entirety?

Still, Ethan sighs to himself and silently relaxes further into the sofa, because Sarah's smiling now, and he doubts he could now, or ever, do anything to interrupt such a gorgeous sight.

So he watches the movie for a bit (still glancing at her more than the screen) and allows her to continue her txting without hindrance...until she giggles that is.

It's always been a sweet sound to his ears, but something about the airy admission makes his heart speed with dis-ease this time. And when he looks over to see her blushing slightly as she pokes madly at her phone, he's sure he knows the reason for the feeling's appearance.

"Is that Erica?"

"Who this?" Sarah scoffs in reply to the question, and Ethan doesn't even realize he's holding his breath until he starts struggling to breathe, and is forced into an embarassing coughing fit.

And now she's staring at him all strangely, and he's looking like a deer in headlights, because his face is red and his eyes are watery from coughing; and he's been trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but it isn't going so well for him...

"No. This is Diego." the brown eyed beauty finally replies after the seer blurts out something about allergy problems. And although it's nice to have finally put an end to the "worried and concerned for your sanity" gaze, the answer kind of makes his stomach hurt.

"Your cousin?" the 14 year old presses hopefully (yet completely hopeless at the same time), before cringing slightly when Sarah giggles in reply.

"No. If you _**must**_ know, _**nosy**_." the vampire eyes Ethan with with playful orbs. "Diego's the new guy I'm dating."

And there it was.

What he had been dreading since the disarming giggle. Actually it was _**worst**_ than what he'd been dreading! He'd thought she was merely _**talking**_ to some other guy! **_Dating_** was a whole nother ball game!

Ethan's heart begins to beat yet even faster, as unfamiliar emotions wash over him, and cause his skin to heat up.

"How come I'm just finding out about him now?"

He tries not to sound as annoyed as he suddenly is, but really, she claims they're **_so_** close. Why hadn't she told him, of all people, about her new boyfriend?

"Because, cranky pants, we were just talking, and I didn't want to go telling everyone until I knew it was serious." the female supernatural shrugs off with a slightly incredulous laugh, as she turns to face the seer already facing her.

"So it is?" Ethan mutters slightly, eyes looking any and every where but at the vampire, as he bites down on the inside of his right cheek, determinedly attempting to appear less agitated than he truly is.

It isn't long before he's running his fingers through his hair, and huffing in agitation however, because now Sarah's staring all skeptically at him. And he knows his flustered persona is not very secret nor discreet.

But it's hard to hide because he's never felt this way before!

The only thing he can relate it to is how he felt when he'd thought she was crushing on "Kurt the Hurt." But then it was only her _**liking**_ another guy, not actually dating another guy! And the emotions he felt back then were minature and insignificant compared to what he feels plowing into him now.

"I think so..." Sarah finally replys to Ethan's question slowly, after a couple of lingering seconds. And the brunette runs his fingers through his hair once more, before rolling his eyes when he feels the vampire's concerned gaze on him once more, because of course, she's probably thinking he's lost his mind! Probably wondering what the heck is going on with her sweet and innocent nerd!

She's apparently _**too blind**_ to realize he isn't that same guy anymore! He isn't her shy and awkward nerd (Okay he's still awkward at times...), he's her more mature, slightly more confident best friend who is _**sick**_ and _**tired**_ of being her best friend!

Ethan suddenly lets out a frustrated huff, with the musings, and tears his arm from around his vampire friend, not quite sure what to do with himself and the intense emotions he suddenly feels.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane suddenly sits up and questions him, from her spot on the other side of their babysitter.

And the seer loses it slightly.

"Nothing Jane. Nothing's wrong. I'm just being my regular old dorky self, right Sarah?" he rushes out sarcastically, staring pointedly at the female vampire all the while, who in turn scoffs out indignantly before rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw slightly.

"Now that you mention it, you are, Ethan." the beautiful supernatural returns exasperatedly, brown eyes now glaring into her friend. "You _**are**_ being dorky! What the heck is your problem?" she demands softly, and Ethan growls quietly.

"Nothing."

He bites the word out with asserting finality, before turning near violently away from the increasingly angering girl, who in turn lets out a low growl of her own before ripping her gaze away from him and returning her attention back to her buzzing phone.

And for a moment everything's quiet. Tense. But quiet. For a _**short**_ moment, until...

"So, how long have you guys been dating?"

"A couple of weeks."

The vampire doesn't miss a beat swiftly and sassily replying to her egotistical counterpart, who scoffs contemptuously in reply.

"Oh yeah, _**that's**_ serious." the seer rolls his eyes condescendingly.

And just like that, the tenseness in the room doubles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah demands, turning once more to stare (well actually glare this time) head on at the infuriating teen, who in turn chuckles humorlessly.

"Nothing, Sarah. Nothing at all." Ethan crosses his arms over his chest and relaxes further into the couch. "You just really know how to kick a guy in the balls." he grumbles, feeling the vampire's intense glare fixed on him all the while, and ignoring the way it makes him feel.

"What. Are you talking about. Ethan Morgan." she nearly snarls at him, waves of agitation radiating from her every pore as the boy in question closes his eyes and moves both hands through his hair, pulling slightly at the ends as he does so.

_'What was he talking about?'_ Like she didn't know! Like he really made a secret out of how he felt about her!

"It doesn't matter. Just watch the movie." the seer sighs in defeat, jaw clenched tightly as he maintains a death glare at the television screen.

But Sarah doesn't watch the movie. And neither does he. Because whatever it is does matter, because they've never had a fight like this. They hardly ever fight!

And somehow this doesn't feel like the last one...

**Author's note: Thank you SO very much for reading this! I appreciate it more than words can express, and I'll appreciate it even more if you let me know what you think! ;D So PLEASE click that "review" button and let me know your thoughts! REALLY anxious to hear them! :D Again, thanks for reading and God bless!**


	2. One Step Forward

**Author's note: Well! This was harder than expected! After you guy's WONDERFUL reviews, I felt a lot of pressure and didn't wanna let you down! So I spent a bit more time editing this one than the last, STILL not an overwhelming amount, but more! So I really hope this doesn't disappoint! Lord knows you guys deserve the best! So with that, thanks SOOO much for your wonderful reviews! Every last ONE of you! MBSAV has one of the BEST fandoms, I'm starting to realize! But anyhow, thanks A LOT! Your praise and critism means the WORLD! ****So...ENJOY! :D**

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 2

It takes Ethan all of an hour after Sarah's departure to realize he's made a complete idiot of himself.

He'd behaved like a complete and utter jealous, jerk of a boyfriend.

But that's exactly what he is, he's realized...jealous.

But he isn't Sarah's boyfriend, and he isn't a jerk! So he shouldn't have behaved as such!

It was hard though! He couldn't stand the thought of her with another guy. He felt as if she were his! She was his!

She _**is**_ his!

Even as the conviction immersed thought overwhelms him though, he knows he is being delusional and unrealistic.

In what world would Sarah be with a nerd like him?

But still. There was _**something**_ between them! He'd felt it from the moment he'd met her, and he still felt it now! That intimate connection he had with her...

But what if it was only an intimate _**friendly**_ connection? What if they were only meant to be close friends?

Ethan can't think about it at the moment, can't bare the thought of a life of friendship with the beautiful vampire, watching her date other guys and eventually...get married, while he pined for her pathetically and hopelessly.

It makes him queezy and dizzy, so instead he says a short prayer that he might be the exception, and that God might bless him to be the one nerd Sarah actually _**does**_ like, and actually _**does**_ want to be with. After he apologizes for the complete jackass he made out of himself, of course...

And then, with these thoughts, and many others filled with his beautiful vampire in his mind, he closes his eyes and slowly slips into slumber, promising himself that tomorrow will be a better day for them.

However, when he sees her in front of her locker during the 2nd to 3rd period class change, he isn't sure he'll be able to come through on this vow. She looks so amazing, he's afraid to approach her.

So for a moment he merely stares at her pathetically, taking in her pretty, turquoise, off the shoulders blouse, and her tight blue skinny jeans, along with her beautiful, loose flowing hair, and flawless, minimally made up face.

Until she catches him that is.

Closing her locker and readjusting her grip on her books, Sarah starts off towards her first class, with a small smile on her face, until she sees him and freezes where she stands.

And Ethan's heart takes off like a race car, and a recently wrecked one at that, because it hurts. It aches to be so close to her, yet nowhere near her at all because she's staring at him awkwardly, and he's doing the same, and they're not supposed to be awkward! Not Ethan and Sarah! Not them! They're supposed to be natural and comfortable, like always.

But they're not. They're awkward and tense. And the seer only discovers this more when the vampire's jaw suddenly clenches tightly and her eyes become cold and indifferent toward him, and all he can manage to do is smile sheepishly and bite furiously into his lower lip, because it hurts so much. It hurts like hell to have her look at him in such a way, to the point where he's almost driven to turn away from her and cower down the hall.

But he can't do that. Because he knows that, more than Sarah's anger, she's hurt and confused; and he did that. And he has to fix it.

So after a couple more lingering seconds of staring, Ethan sums up every ounce of courage he has to offer, and takes a deep breath before closing the distance between the two of them.

"Hey"

"Hey..."

And crap! He didn't think much further than his greeting, which he kind of rushes out in desperation, before he chickens out, in the first place. And yeah he stares at the ground while he speaks, but he's nervous! And at least she'd answered him!

But what now?

The seer scratches the back of his head nervously, and bites into his bottom lip, before looking up and fixing his companion with another sheepish smile.

"So...I may have over-reacted..."

"_**May have?**_" the beautiful 17 year old scoffs incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyes her awkwardly blubbering friend indignantly.

"Okay, point taken. I over-reacted." Ethan corrects, heart pounding within his chest as he struggles to find the words to apologize to the feisty supernatural correctly.

"I don't know what came over me!...I was probably just upset you were missing the movie!" he blurts the next instant, dark brown eyes pleading with his friend to believe his half-truth.

And now Sarah's biting into her lip in that oh so adorable way he loves, and her eyes are looking down at the ground all sad and puppy-dog like, like they do when she wants something from him. And gah! He's so tired of fighting with her!

"Please Sare" the seer nearly whispers as he slowly reaches out to gently grasps the girl's chin and push up on it until her light brown eyes are meeting his.

And she doesn't shove him away, doesn't repel his touch, much like she never does anymore when he touches her. What is going on between them?

"I'm sorry." the teen sighs, fingers caressing the soft skin of his vampire's chin.

And it happens.

One of the beautiful moments that increasingly occur between the two of them when he swears beyond a shadow of a doubt they were meant for one another; when she stares at him and he feels like he's the _**only**_ one that matters to her; and when he somehow _**knows**_ that if he were to risk kissing her, he would not be discouraged.

But of course the fearful 14 year old lets the moment pass without advantage, and awkwardly clears his throat instead, before releasing his hold on Sarah's chin and pleading with her for forgiveness with his own set of puppy dog eyes, to which at first she seems completely unaffected by until she rolls her eyes and sighs heavily once more, before fixing Ethan with a weary and defeated look that has the seer just about ready to attempt a series of back flips.

"Forgiven?" he asks hopefully, fixing the High School senior with his trademark dazzling smile to boot...which only has her rolling her eyes again and stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah" she groans slightly before sighing once more. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been txting during the movie." she smiles sheepishly at Ethan; and he's too happy they've made up to do anything but stare silently at her and smile himself.

"So we're cool now right?" she double checks after a couple of silent moments. And Ethan graces her with his even more trademark, typically modest, and slightly awkward smile.

"As a cucumber."

"Good." the beautiful vampire sighs, before throwing herself into his arms the next instant, and hugging him tightly to her, so that the 14 year old worries the possibilities of a heart attack, if he hasn't already died and gone to heaven.

"Cause I hate fighting with you." she whispers in his ear, and he shudders pathetically as he slowly wraps his arms around her small waist and holds her to him.

"Me too." he breathes out, feeling at ease with the world at the moment as he holds Sarah in his arms, taking in her sweet scent and the comfort of her encompassing presence, as he hugs her to him.

The moment is over much too quickly for Ethan's liking, however, when the vampire untangles herself from him a few moments after the statement. And he can't even seem to hold in the unhappy sigh at the action.

But his unhappiness disappears on the spot when he sees the wide grin on the senior's face.

"Maybe when I come over tonight we can play that Agent double 'O' golden thing!" she smiles hopefully, and the seer chuckles.

"It's "Double 'O' seven (007): Golden Eye", Sarah."

"Well!...You know what I mean!" Ethan can't help but beam at the adorable pout on the beautiful vampire's face as she playfully pushes him. "We can play that to maybe make up for our failed movie night."

"Fine" he sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking mischievously over at her. "If you wanna get completely powned again..."

"You did not _**pown**_ me! In fact, I distictively remember whipping _**your**_ butt the last round!"

"Cause you stayed guarding the body armor, and there was no way I could kill you!"

"It's really not cool to be a sore loser, Ethan."

"It's also not cool to cheat, Sarah!" the seer declares passionately whilst glaring half-heartedly at his smirking friend.

"Is there a rule in the manual on it?" the vampire returns, left eyebrow arched in challenge.

And Ethan is silenced, and left blubbering idiotically while the brown eyed girl grins widely and triumphantly over at him.

"Well it was a fluke, just know that!" the computer nerd finally replys pathetically." And there's no way it's happening again! So you, _**princess**_, should prepare for an endless evening of losing!" he finally recovers with more more conviction, causing the female supernatural to giggle slightly and roll her eyes.

"We'll see about that, Lames Bond."

"Sounds like a challenge to me! And one I do take offense at..." the 14 year old then declares dramatically, evoking an even heartier laugh from his vampire friend as he moves closer to her and stares her down slightly.

"Shall we raise the stakes then, my video game cheater?"

"What did you have in mind, my sore loser?" the beautiful senior plays along, crossing her arms over chest.

"How about a re-do, actual txt-free watch of my movie, if I win...my little rule bender?"

As intimidating as he attempts to appear, he can't seem to erase the grin from his face, because she's forgiven him! And they're talking again! And everything is back to being natural and comfortable between them!

"Fine." Sarah confidently says, in response to the prior deal, as she takes her own impending step closer to Ethan, and stares him down. "And you have to wash my car, and wait on me hands and feet for one whole day, my big cry baby." she challenges, and the boy in question scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen! But okay." he shrugs, smirking and moving his right hand into, what he pleasantly discovers, the **_short_** space between their bodies. "Deal"

"Deal" the brown eyed vampire agrees, eyes never leaving the deviously smirking seer's, as she reaches her own hand out to shake his.

"I'm in the mood for Orville Redenbacher's extra butter popcorn, just so you know...I'll provide the drinks though." Ethan informs, holding onto Sarah's hand a little longer than necessary, as he directs a playful wink at her.

"Yeah whatever."

"What's with all the flirtacious smiling?"

The seer can't help but groan slightly and roll his eyes in annoyance at Benny's sudden presence, because of course _**someone**_ would _**have**_ to ruin his perfect alone time with Sarah: be it Erica, Rory, Benny, or some impending supernatural crisis! _This time it's Benny!...t_he teen grudgingly thinks to himself.

"What flirtacious smiling?" a confused Sarah questions as she slowly removes her hand from Ethan's grasp.

"Nothing. He's just being an idiot. " the 14 year old seer, answers for the spell-caster, trying to keep the tenseness out of his voice as he semi-glares at his friend with the _**worst**_ timing in the _**world.**_ "Thanks Benny." he bites out slightly, just as Erica suddenly arrives as well, like the whirlwind she is, shoving Benny and Ethan out of the way to get to Sarah.

"So, you vampire vixen, how was your date with Latino hotness?" the blue eyed vampire immediately demands excitedly, azure orbs bright with interest as she interrogates her vampire friend, before they both squeal excitedly.

"So hot! He took me out to dinner and then we went dancing at this amazing salsa club!"

Ethan determinedly ignores Benny's sudden shocked and sympathetic glances at him, and instead focuses on maintaining his straight face and nonchalant persona.

"Oh wow. He makes my boyfriend sound like a loser." the blonde vampire senior muses thoughtfully at her friend's words, before shrugging dismissively. "Oh well! It's about time I find a new one anyhow!" she announces before suddenly sashaying off down the hall.

"Hey babe, why don't you give _**me**_ another chance! _**I'll**_ take you out dancing!" Ethan dimly registers the sound of Rory's voice, no doubt following after Erica, but he barely takes notice as Sarah suddenly turns her attention back to him and Benny with pleading and hopeful eyes.

"He's so cool guys." the caramel-skinned supernatural continues to gush, and Ethan smiles what may very well be the fakest smile he's ever delivered in his life.

"He's smart! He's hot! I've never met anyone like him before!"

"Well good for you."

The words come out before the seer's even aware of them, they just shoot out like vomit, bitterness laced, scowl accompanied vomit.

But it's darn near impossible to keep in because she went salsa dancing with this guy! And now it's all Ethan can see: her pressed tight and snug against this other dude's body.

"...Okay?" Sarah veers off confusedly, in reply to the 14 year old's sudden outburst. But he isn't finished yet.

"No offense, but do you think we actually wanna hear this? We're not Erica! We're not another one of your girlfriend's! We're guys!" he passionately declares, wrenching his eyes closed momentarily as yet another maddening vision of the beautiful supernatural wrapped tightly in the arms of this other guy assaults his senses.

"Sooory! I just want you to like him!"

"Well you don't need the stamp of approval from us, Sarah!...And It's not like you'd listen if we denied him anyhow..."

He silences her with his words, and he silences himself as well, because dang it, everything's spiralling out of control again, much like last night. But try as he might, he can't seem to erase the sudden images of the supernatural dancing in the arms of this other guy. And it's having an intense and indescribably affect on him.

"Okay, you're doing it again, and we're not watching one of your movies!...So whatever your problem is you need to get over it."

"And you need to get it through your head that we're guys, and we don't give a crap about your "thrilling" love life! Never have, never will!" the seer blows up before ripping himself away from the other two supernaturals and storming down the hall of the school.

**Author's Note: Well! This was very FUN and EXHAUSTING! But you guys make it SO worth it! So I hope you enjoyed! And please, again, let me know what you thought! I'm VERY eager to hear your take on the story! Well! Thanks for reading, please review! And if you get a chance, when you're done with that, check out my E-Sare (Ethan/Sarah) music video (only if you've already seen the season finale of the show!) I worked really hard on it! I'm in LOVE with it! And it would mean a lot! ;) (youtube) .com/watch?v=HzMn4y6drkA**

**Well thanks a lot, and God bless! **


	3. Ripping From the Seams

**Author's Note: Alright guys, well here goes chapter 3! I've been hard at work on it all week! Made it longer for you guys this time, because you deserve it! Hope you like the length, and aren't like, OH MY GOSH I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS READING! Lol. Well anyways, enough rambling! Thanks SO much for your AWESOME reviews thus far! They've truly been making my days! Well...ENJOY! ;D**

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 3

1st block: Swimming and 2nd block: English 1 go by just about as fast as a monopoly game for Ethan, or better yet a "Lord of the Rings" movie. And the fact that these are subjects the 14 year old actually likes, does nothing to help!

Time seems to just drag on endlessly to the point where the seer is tempted to ram his head into his locker or pull his hair out, he's so agitated and eager to leave the building and get home. Well get away from Sarah really...

He's never been so angry with her – well he's not actually _**angry**_, more like aggravated and frustrated...He's never been so _**aggravated**_ and _**frustrated**_ with her! And frankly he doesn't know what to do in the situation! He doesn't know what to do with himself, nor how to react to Sarah! All he knows is that he is sick and tired and good and fed up!

And those emotions should be blamed for what he does later on in the cafeteria...

Those emotions should be blamed for him by-passing his regular table with Benny and Rory, and sitting at the one with the cute, yet sport obsessed, red-head volley ball player at it. They should be blamed for the stimulating conversation he actually manages to hold with the sophomore. And they should _**definitely**_ be blamed for the shameless flirting he does all throughout the encounter, before scoring himself a date with the attractive ginger!

Not that Sarah noticed _**ANY**_ of it!

Much to Ethan's disappointment, because _**of course**_ he'd done all of this to get his mind off of her, while simultaneously seeing if he could possibly get a rise out of her! And of course his eyes had darted over to the beautiful senior every _**30 seconds**_ of his conversation with the other girl!

_**AND SHE WAS NEVER LOOKING!**_

_**NEVER!**_ Not even _**one**_ single time! Nope! She'd merely sat at her table with Erica, laughing heartily at the other girl as if she were a walking comedy show or freakin Jim Carey!

So now, Ethan is in his bedroom, lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, wondering why his life _**sucks**_ so badly. And also wondering how in the _**world**_ he's going to get out of his date tomorrow with the beautiful tenth grader whom, despite her looks, he has absolutely _**no**_ interest in and nothing in common with!

And then of course there was the other looming issue, literally making him sick to the stomach...

"Knock knock." the brunette teen looks up just in time to see his dad peek his head in the door. "Sarah's here, so your mom and I are about to head out."

And there it was. Looming issue number 1, Sarah coming over to baby-sit.

"Okay dad." the 14 year old sighs heavily, before returning his attention to the increasingly interesting ceiling of his room.

"Wait a minute. No wide eyes full of excitement? No jumping out of bed so fast you trip over your feet? Or perusing of the hair and spritzing of cologne?" Ross Morgan then presses incredulously, and Ethan cringes inwardly. Is he really _**that**_ much of a geek?

Yes. Yes he is.

And now he's a geek who's now slightly embarrassed and speechless, along with his already discouraged and cranky mood, so he merely smiles a very sarcastic smile at his dad and deadpans him.

"Have a great time with mom." the seer says with finality, praying that his dad take the hint and leave him alone.

But no such luck.

In fact the older man actually enters his room and closes the door behind him, before taking a seat at the edge of his bed and prompting a deep sigh from the 14 year old supernatural beside him whom also closes his eyes in agitation.

"Now that I think of it, Sarah didn't look too happy to be here herself...of course she smiled big and allowed Jane to drag her into the kitchen to make jello, but she didn't look her usual happy..." Ross muses to himself, ignoring his son's dramatic antics as the wheels in his head turn swiftly.

"Just leave it alone, dad." Ethan groans, but again...no such luck.

"Son, Sarah's a very special girl: smart, beautiful." the insurance salesman rattles off relentlessly, as the seer closes his eyes once more and attempts to melt into his bed and fall through the floor of his room.

"And the two of you have...I don't know, this kind of connection, that's really amazing."

Ethan's eyes suddenly grow big as saucers, at his father's words, and he sputters aimlessly in shock, almost positive he's heard wrong.

What the crap? This was his DAD telling him this? Did EVERYONE see it except Sarah?

"So whatever you're fighting about, don't let it ruin that...A connection like that is one in a million, and worth more than anything in the world." Ross Morgan concludes with finality, before suddenly emerging from his son's bed and re-opening the door of his room, while the silenced seer in turn stares blankly off into space.

"Ethan..." the insurance salesman asserts one last time, this time waiting for his son to give him eye contact before he continues.

"Yeah Dad?" the seer inquires warily.

"I'm serious. It's an amazing, one in a million connection. Don't let _**anything**_ come between it." Ross Morgan sternly declares, and Ethan sighs heavily and rakes his fingers through his hair.

_Wish you would tell that to Sarah..._the supernatural can't help but muse to himself defeatedly, as his father leaves his room and shuts the door behind him.

The 14 year old turns on his side once more and closes his eyes, deciding he'll attempt sleep, to help pass the time, when his laptop suddenly beeps to life, signaling an IM from Benny. And even though the seer is too frustrated and depressed to move, he drags himself out of bed because if he doesn't, his friend will just call, and he doesn't feel like discussing his situation over the phone.

So the teen trudges over to his computer desk and gracelessly drops down into his seat with a heavy sigh, before clicking on the blinking message box at the bottom of his screen.

**LadiesMan97: **_Saw Sarah's car going down the street a few minutes ago! Is she there yet?_

Ethan sighs once more in agitation before writing the spell-caster back.

**MRknowitall:** Yeah *face palm*

The seer rolls his eyes and scoffs indignantly as he notices Rory's hacked his account and changed his screen-name **again. **What was this, annual "annoy Ethan day?"

**LadiesMan97: **_Yikes. So what's your coarse of action, man._

**MRknowitall:** Easy. Stay in my room all night.

The curly haired brunette sends before bringing up another window and changing his screen-name.

**LadiesMan97: **_That's the worst plan I've ever heard! Man up, Ethan! Face the girl!_

**EMorgan: **I don't really wanna SEE her right now! Real MAD at her, remember?

**LadiesMan97:** _So, she has a boyfriend? It's not the end of the world. _

**EMorgan: **What if the girl you loved was dating another guy? Would you say the same thing?

**LadiesMan97: **_Point taken. _

**EMorgan:** And she went salsa dancing with him, Benny! And I just KNOW he had his hands all over her! I can't stand it, Ben! I can't!

The seer furiously types on his keyboard, anger rising all over again with each keystroke.

**EMorgan:** That's what made me lose it! I can't stand the thought of her with this guy!

Ethan continues to type passionately, not even giving his friend a chance to reply.

**EMorgan:** And it seemed like she was RUBBING HIM IN MY FACE, Benny! That also made me snap! I was trying to keep my cool, but she just KEPT on bragging on him! And she KNOWS how I feel about her!

**LadiesMan97:** _Maybe she doesn't, E!_

The reply comes just as the seer is about to send off another rant.

**LadiesMan97:**_ Women can be just as blind and oblivious as us, my friend. I mean look at Lois Lane! Seriously, how could it take her SO long to realize Clark was Superman? OBLIVIOUS!_

**EMorgan: **Maybe.

Ethan sighs defeatedly and runs an agitated hand over his face, before sitting further back into his computer chair.

**LadiesMan97: **_You should tell her how you feel._

**EMorgan: **I don't even want to say HELLO to her!

The depressed 14 year old lazily types on his computer, not even bothering to sit up in his chair.

**LadiesMan97: **_Well...when you calm down maybe you can tell her..._

_And did you HAVE to run off and do the typical BOY thing, you dummy?_

**EMorgan: **What? Why am I a dummy now?

The brown eyed teen suddenly sits up in his chair and glares at his computer screen in angry bewilderment.

**LadiesMan97:** _Because you went off and did the typical DUMMY boy thing and tried to make her jealous! Rory and I saw you flirting with Jessica Sommers! EVERYONE knows the jealous thing never works out right!_

**EMorgan:** Not everyone...

**LadiesMan97:** _Oh my young Padawan, there's so much to teach you on the art of women..._

**EMorgan:** Yeah cause you just have a LINE of them attempting to bang down your front door.

**LadiesMan97:** _Face!...But really man, try to cool down and let Sarah know everything. She probably really doesn't know. _

Ethan silently contemplates the prospect before another message flies onto the screen.

**LadiesMan97:**_ And how in the WORLD did you manage to score a date with JESSICA SOMMERS?_

**EMorgan: **All those questions I used to ask Sarah about girls...and all that advice she used to give me on them...paid off more than she knows.

The computer geek smiles slightly to himself as he sends off the message.

**LadiesMan97: **_Oh man! You totally gotta feel me in later, okay? I gotta go now! Grandma's making me clean the toilets now, as part of my punishment. Barf! Wish I was there to help you! Hang in there!_

The 14 year old sighs heavily at the conversation closer, and runs his right hand through his hair.

**EMorgan:** Yeah, me too. But maybe you'll think twice next time you want to try to turn yourself into a boy siren! Later.

The seer closes out the conversation and exits out the window with a heavy sigh.

And he just sits.

He sits in his computer chair for the longest time, twisting from side to side in the moving seat, while the wheels in his head begin to turn. He doesn't want to see her, and he **_definitely_** doesn't want to talk to her.

Still, he wonders...and this soon gets the best of him, and has him resolutely emerging from his computer chair and tiptoeing to the door of his room.

He just wants to know what she's doing. That's all! So he opens his door and peeks out, with every intention of tiptoeing to the staircase to see if he can hear and decipher the beautiful senior's actions downstairs. But of course fate would have it that the girl would be **_upstairs,_** only a mere _**FIVE**_ feet away from him, in Jane's room, nearly giving the brunette the heart attack of his life.

Luckily he recuperates and only feels like half a pathetic wimp when he closes his door in haste and scurries back to his computer chair like a frightened kitten.

Ethan sighs and runs his hands over his face, before groaning loudly in frustration and running them through his hair. He was pissed at Sarah! He didn't want to be **_around_** Sarah!...

But being away from her made his heart hurt.

The seer stares down at the small digital clock at the bottom of his computer screen and wonders why 1 minute is suddenly seeming like 30 minutes, and virtually no time is going by!

He throws himself onto his bed and attempts to go to sleep once more. But that doesn't work because every time he closes his eyes he gets an even more vivid image of Sarah, closely pressed and dancing in the arms of this other guy.

So after a few fruitless attempts at this, the 14 year old rips himself out of the bed, more frustrated and agitated than ever before as he paces his room and tries to figure out what to do with himself.

Luckily it doesn't take him long, and within the next 30 seconds he's yanking the blood red guitar from beneath his bed, tearing it from its case, and plugging into his amp.

He rips it good.

Every chord is delivered with the aggravation and frustration that is burning him to the core.

He tears angrily into the guitar, and he actually sounds darn good! Way better than any guitar hero learned player should! And if he weren't in such a disoriented state, he'd think to record himself.

But he isn't thinking clearly, so he doesn't do this. He merely belts out chord after infuriating chord, wildly jumping from his bed onto the floor, and pacing his room antsyly, because he feels like turning over his dresser, knocking his computer to the floor, and completely destroying his bedroom.

_**What made this other guy so much better than him? He's**_ smart. _**He's**_ cool...kind of. He isn't ugly! What's wrong with _**him?**_ And now she's never met anyone like this Diego? He can't take it!

Ethan's movements become increasingly raged and drastic with the onslaught of plaguing thoughts, as he furiously strums into his guitar, whipping his head up and down in an almost violent way, nearly _**daring**_ Sarah to enter his room and try to put a stop to it.

But of course she doesn't.

And Ethan doesn't know if this satisfies or disappoints him...

But he does know he's still agitated and full of pent up energy after his mini concert, so he partakes in his new nightly pass-time of working out. He wonders if Sarah's even noticed the change in his body, or if she even knows he's doing it all for her!

With these bitter questions brewing in his head, the seer furiously completes his 50 push-ups, and then starts in on the pull-up bar in his bathroom doorway, successfully completing 20 of the things before finally tiring himself out.

Ethan pants, tired and spent, and stinky with his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. But it isn't long before a small smile is making its way onto his face, because he needs to bathe, and _**voila:**_ another way to pass the time!

The teen wastes no time in jumping into the shower and taking care of himself.

He closes his eyes as the warm water cascades over his body, attempting to wash away the worries of his with it. An impossible feat it seems, but the seer enjoys the temporary moment of relaxation nonetheless.

He sighs as he runs his fingers through his suddy dark hair, guiding the shampoo into the bubbley water pooling at the shower floor. He even hums a little as he moves his white wash cloth over his body, completely losing himself for a bit, as he thoroughly washes his body and hair, before brushing his teeth and washing his face. Anything and everything to take up time really.

Anything to keep his mind off of her...

And when he's finally all done with this, he dresses and puts on one of his fresh, never before worn, black wife beaters, because it's about time he admire his hard handiwork, and he needs to feel appealing after such a downing day. So he dresses in the black tank and throws on a pair of gray sweats, before dropping into his computer chair and moving his mouse back and forth to jog the screen to life and see what the current time is now.

9:15, Ethan notices with a smile, as he lazily moves a comb through his still damp hair. 15 minutes after Jane's bed time and around the time his parents normally showed up, but still...

The smile slowly disappears when the seer thinks of what he and Sarah would normally be up to around this time, the brief but meaningful conversations and the playful teasing and banter they'd be having now, during whatever short, treasured amount of alone time they were gifted with.

Why'd his life have to suck so bad?

Ethan sighs and bites into his bottom lip, at the disheartening question, before abruptly emerging from his seat and slowly walking over to his door, seemingly pulled there by some unknown, invisible force.

He presses his forehead against the wooden expanse and closes his eyes, before moving his right palm up to the door as well. And in some alternate reality he imagines Sarah on the other side of the door, doing the same, with her palm pressed against the same but opposite spot as his, and her eyes closed as she thinks of him like he's thinking of her, and gosh he misses her!

This is torture! And being next to this door is making him even more depressed than earlier. So the seer sighs and backs away slightly from the expanse, before almost jumping out of his skin when there is a knock there the next instant, that turns his skin white as snow with horrification. And gosh he's such a wimp!

His heart takes off like a speeding bullet, pounding viciously within his chest as he stares at his door like it's a monster from a slash movie, before swallowing and collapsing into his computer chair with a sigh!

"Who is it?"

The 14 year old rolls his eyes, grits his teeth, and inwardly cringes at the sound of his pathetically cracking voice.

"It's me."

The seer closes his eyes and slaps his forehead at the sound of Sarah's soft voice.

Of course it's her! He knew it was her before he asked the question! And yes, he misses her, but he doesn't want to _**talk**_ to her! And gah! He was so close to completing the night without doing so!

"What do you want?" Ethan asks as gruffly and harshly as he can manage, as he hopes and prays with all his might that his vampire friend get deterred and go away.

But of course he has no such luck. In fact, the seer's starting to think the stuff doesn't exist for him, as Sarah all out enters his room and closes the door behind her not even a second later.

And he's a bugg eyed, slack jawed, blubbering idiot, as he stares at her. And oddly enough she is as well, without the blubbering.

She stares at him wide-eyed, with her mouth slightly opened and an indecipherable look on her angelic face, that causes Ethan's eyes to narrow in confusion until he slowly follows her line of vision and notices what she's staring at. His tight, and somewhat revealing wife beater, that has him clearing his throat awkwardly and crossing his arms over his chest as his skin turns a deep shade of red.

His antics seem to awaken the vampire beauty though, as she narrows her eyes, clenches her jaw resolutely, and crosses her own arms over her chest.

"Are you really gonna stay isolated up here all night long?" she asserts, as the seer wills himself not to be distracted by the way she'd previously stared at him, or the way his heart threatens to literally burst from his chest at the mere sight of her.

"That's the plan, which you're infiltrating now by the way..." he coldly bites out, before visibly gulping when Sarah makes her way further into his room.

"What's going on here, Ethan? All of a sudden all we can manage to do is argue. That's not us, E. We don't fight."

"It's really not much of a mystery, Sarah." the brunette mumbles weakly, a few moments after the vampire's soft admission, as he defeatedly runs his hands over his face in agitation.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. What does it matter?" the 14 year old grumbles frustratedly before hastily turning away from the vampire and facing his computer, aimlessly typing the keyboard in attempt to distract himself from the powerful emotions churning within him.

"_**Don't**_ say that. It matters!" he hears Sarah fiercely declare from behind him "The reason for these arguments matters, because finding it out is the _**only**_ way we can get them to stop!"

"What do you see in him?" Ethan finally questions out of nowhere, swiftly turning back around in his chair and glaring at his beautiful friend with stifling intense muddy pools, because **duh**, _**HE LOVES HER!**_

Does she really not know? He loves her! And he's _**painstakingly**_ jealous because he doesn't want her seeing some other guy! It hurts! It _**kills**_ him to know she's with someone other than him. _**That's**_ what's making them argue!

"What?" Sarah seemingly recoils at the seer's sudden question and the weight of his fiery gaze, as the boy in turn groans loudly and rolls his eyes in frustration.

"Diego! What do you see - wait never mind, I_** know**_ this!" the psychic supernatural quickly backtracks. "You listed off his many _**attributes**_ this morning!"

Ethan furiously rakes his fingers through his hair and curses the intense emotions churning within him and the affect they're having on his actions and decision-making skills.

He also ignores the feeling of Sarah's eyes burning into him, as he silently orders himself to stop the impulsive and rash behavior.

"Is this...about Diego?" the vampire finally questions softly, after a couple of lingering seconds. And the seer has to literally bite into his inner cheek to help fight off the urge to break something at the mere mention of the guy's name from his beautiful friend's lips.

"I don't think he's good for you." Ethan asserts, finally looking up to meet the girl's mesmerizing light brown eyes head on once more.

"You don't even know him!"

"So?" the seer shoots back just as fiercely as his counterpart. "He doesn't seem your type."

"Okay again, you don't _**know**_ him." Sarah stresses incredulously, before clenching her jaw and fixing Ethan with a stern and pointed look, that only makes him want to grab and kiss her senselessly.

"And second of all, you know _**my**_ type just about as well as I know yours, because I _**never**_ would've thought you'd go for someone like Jessica Sommers." the high school senior coldly informs, as the seer's eyes widen and his mouth flies open.

"Jessica Sommers?" he sputters indignantly. "Wait, you _**did **_notice that?" he smiles slightly at the realization before shaking his head resolutely, and narrowing his eyes slightly at his friend. "What does she have to do with anything!" he demands.

"She proves the fact that -

"Oh never mind! Forget it!" the vampire authoratively asserts, eyes fierce, and jaw locked as she points an accusing finger at Ethan, and glares at him hard, before running a hand through her wavy locks. "Let's just agree to stay _**out of**_ each other's love lives, okay?"

"You think that's the solution to our problems?" the seer demands softly, in a somewhat challenging way, as he glares back at the beautiful supernatural, who in turn wildly throws her arms up in defeat.

"Well I don't know, Einstein, because _**someone**_ won't tell me what the problem is!" Sarah seemingly breaks as she frowns deeply, and continues to glare furiously at the boy across from her, who in turn hangs his head in defeat and sighs heavily.

He wants to tell her so badly. He _**needs**_ to tell her, because he thinks Benny's right, and she doesn't know. She has no idea how he feels about her.

But it's hard.

It's so hard.

This can change everything between them. This can _**ruin**_ everything between them.

"Come here." Ethan finally says softly, after a long moment of silence.

"Please." he slightly pleads to the wary looking girl as he stares at her with no longer angry, but gentle dark, brown orbs.

"It's not so easy just to say it." he informs as she finally walks towards him and takes a seat at the foot of his bed, facing him head on.

"Well try, okay?" she asserts just as gently as him. "Because this isn't doing anything good for our friendship...And I miss my favorite nerd." she tells him, light brown eyes big and pleading, and overwhelming him with the need to touch her, as they bore into him...so he does.

He slowly reaches out and touches her cheek, swallowing deeply when her gaze doesn't falter away from him and she doesn't move away from his touch.

"You know I care about you, Sarah, right?" he questions as he gently caresses her face, heart pounding hard within his chest as he does so.

"Of course...And I care about you too. And the rest of your nerd herd." the vampire softly answers, this time looking down and avoiding his gaze as she speaks. But again she doesn't repel his touch, and that is enough to satisfy the seer.

"Remember that Star Wars movie I tried to get you to watch two days ago?" Ethan suddenly rushes out, moving his hand away from Sarah, and staring at her with intense brown eyes, as he takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly.

"A little..."

"Well...I'm Anakin and you're Padme!" the 14 year old quickly rushes out to his beautiful friend before he can change his mind. He sputters out his declaration of love in the best way he knows how, Star Wars terms! And suddenly everything is silent and all is still. And Ethan just holds his breath for what seems like forever, with his eyes closed slightly. He holds his breath and hopes and prays for the best. But nothing happens! For the longest time _**nothing**_ happens and all is still and painstakingly quiet, until...

"Who?"

The vampire questions her counterpart, just as her phone begins to ring loudly, and he shatteringly watches her whip it out before smiling down at the screen.

"Hold on, I have to take this; I've been waiting on his call!" Sarah then begs the seer with a slight pout on her face, and Ethan's heart plummets into the pit of his stomach.

His jaw clenches painfully tight, and he numbly stares off into space.

"Hey you!...Yeah, I figured it was football practice...Aw! I missed you too..." the beautiful supernatural goes on joyfully, but Ethan barely hears a word of the conversation, because his heart is starting to hurt. It's starting to literally ache.

"Oh no! I don't know about tomorrow...I have to baby-sit...But hey! Maybe you can pick me up afterward and we can hang out then?" she continues, and all the seer can think is how it didn't matter! His working out, his care, consideration, and kindness for her, his heartfelt declaration, or any future declaration of love to her at that! _**None of it mattered!**_ At the end of the day all he'd ever be to her was a nerd! The nerd she babysat!_** IT'S ALL HE'D EVER BE!**_

"Sounds like a plan?...Okay!...I can't wait to see you either...I'll call you later tonight, alright?" Sarah closes her phone, and Ethan's heart shatters into a million pieces, as he slowly turns away from the senior and back towards his computer.

"Now where were we?" she asks cheerfully, as the seer bites deeply into his cheek, and glares venomously at his computer screen.

"It doesn't matter...go downstairs, please. This conversation is over."

It feels like the walls are closing in on him from all sides, and he feels trapped. He's suffocating. And he can't breathe.

"Oh come _**on**_, Ethan, I _**had**_ to take his call! We haven't talked all day!"

"Sarah!" the seer exclaims loudly and dangerously. "I'm done with this conversation."

He continues to glare at the computer screen before him, as a heartache he's never before felt in his life, seizes him, and squeezes and milks him so that he feels weak. He doesn't want this! He doesn't want to be in love with her! He doesn't want to love her! Not if it's going to make him feel like this!

"Just because I answered a 30 second call, and I don't get your Star War's analogies?" the sandy haired vampire exclaims incredulously at the boy's shouting. "I'm sorry!" she asserts, as Ethan shakes his head wildly and huffs furiously, before thrusting himself out of his chair.

"You just _**don't**_ get it! You don't get _**any**_ of it!" he roars suddenly, before hurling his computer seat to the left side of his room with a strength even he didn't know he possessed.

"You never _**will**_ get it..." he bites out quietly, hating and cursing the tears now cascading pathetically down his cheeks, as he runs a shaky hand through his hair and attempts to catch his breath at the extreme emotions crashing violently into him.

"I'm _**trying**_ to get it, Ethan!" Sarah yells out in despair, but the words only make the Ethan lose it more.

"I'm outta here." he grumbles out coldly, ignoring the girl's previous words, and the tears he now sees pooling in her own eyes, as he grabs a hoody from his closet and storms out of his room.

"What does that mean?" the vampire demands.

"What do you think?"

The seer speeds his antics with the cold declaration, and quickly downs the stairs of his home, emotions dizzying and threatening his fall to death, as his heart hums within his chest and he furiously wipes away at his tears.

"Ethan!" Sarah exclaims louder this time, with an authority she's never before used with the teen, as she swiftly follows after him. "You're _**not**_ leaving this house!" she fiercely informs, before ramming the boy into a nearby wall once downstairs.

The 14 year old merely grits his teeth as his back hits the plaster, before forging the pointer fingers of both his hands into a cross, and nearly sneering as the female supernatural hisses and backs away from him suddenly.

"Watch me!" he equally as fiercely asserts, as Sarah wrings her hands slightly, and watches helplessly as he swiftly backs further into the front room and away from her.

"Ethan, you better not take _**one**_ step out -

The vampire attempts, just as the front door of the house slams loudly.

**Author's note:** **Well I hope this wasn't horrible! I worked really hard on it, but I didn't proof****NEARLY**** as much as I should have! So I apologize for that! Again, thanks SO much for reading! I can't wait for you to read the next chapters! And PLEASE let me know what you thought of this! God bless. **


	4. Torn in Two

**Author's note: Wow! REALLY, you guys are AMAZING! SO very amazing! I truly can not thank you ENOUGH for your amazing reviews! They were literally making my WEEK! And though I was not feeling so well a couple of days, and my weeks been kind of busy, you guys LITERALLY pushed the update out of me! You ENCOURAGED it out of me! So thanks SO much for that! I truly hope this doesn't disappoint, because you guys deserve the BEST! I must warn you though, it's INCREDIBLY short! I'm so sorry for that, but it didn't need to be drawn out, and the next chapter will be plenty long to make up hopefully! But still I'm very sorry for the short length, and I hope you still enjoy! So...ENJOY! And again, thanks for all the LOVE! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. **

**Previously**

"_You just **don't** get it! You don't get **any** of it!" Ethan then roars suddenly, taking both the vampire and himself by surprise as he thrusts himself out of his chair, and almost simultaneously hurls the seat to the left side of his room, with a strength even he didn't know he possessed. _

"_You never **will** get it..." he bites out in a slightly more calming manner, hating and cursing the tears now cascading pathetically down his cheeks. _

"_I'm **trying** to get it, Ethan!" Sarah yells out in despair, but the words only make the seer lose it more. _

"_I'm outta here." he grumbles out coldly, ignoring the girl's previous words, and the tears he now sees pooling in her own eyes, as he grabs a hoody from his closet and storms out of his room. _

"_What does that mean?" the vampire asks from behind him, hot on his trail._

"_What do you think?" the seer coldly asserts, speeding his antics as he swiftly downs the stairs of his home, furiously wiping away his tears as he does so. _

"_Ethan!" Sarah exclaims louder this time, with an authority, she's never before used with the teen, in her voice. "You're **not** leaving this house!" she fiercely informs, ramming the boy into a nearby wall once downstairs. _

_But Ethan merely grits his teeth and forges the pointer fingers of both his hands into a cross. _

"_Watch me!" he equally as fiercely asserts when Sarah hisses and backs away suddenly, wringing her hands slightly, and watching helplessly as he swiftly backs further into the front room and away from her. _

"_Ethan, you better not take **one** step out -_

_The vampire attempts, just as the front door of the house slams loudly._

_**...E.S...E-Sare...E.S...**_

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 4

"_**Urgh!**_ I've never met anyone so infuriating in my life!"

Sarah groans and exclaims dangerously loud, eyes momentarily flashing their fierce yellow-green, as she forces her fingers through her long, wavy hair, and growls slightly.

Her heart races wildly and her mind goes a mile a minute as she glares in distraught at the previously slammed door before her.

"What is going on? What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he so mad at me? What am I gonna do?"

The vampire whispers silently to herself, swiftly asking question after question as she closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair once more.

She listens to the blood pumping through her veins, and the heart hammering within her chest, and she attempts to calm herself, because she feels like eating something. She feels like biting painfully into something and eating it. She's so angry she swears her skin is heating up.

So she keeps her eyes closed, and inhales deep, reposing breaths, before finally calming within a couple of minutes, and nodding decisively to herself as she hastily fumbles in her pockets for her phone and car keys.

"What happened?"

Sarah freezes her actions at the sound of the little voice, and sighs helplessly before running a hand over her face.

It was too much to hope the small girl had slept through the loud quarrel...but the vampire doesn't have time for this! And she doesn't even want to think about the intense altercation _**herself**_, much less divulge it to an eight year old!

So she swiftly turns away from the door and makes her way towards the stairs of the house, bending to kneel in front of the little witch perched on the bottom step, and fix her with a small, not necessarily happy or sad, comforting smile.

"Jane, sweetie, I'm gonna call grandma over to watch you, so I can find and strangle your brother, okay?" she fleetingly rushes out, avoiding the small girl's questioning gaze as she finally retrieves her phone.

"Oh no you won't." a gentle, yet authoritative voice, suddenly speaks out and has Sarah's heart nearly exploding out of her chest, as she swivels around to find the aforementioned older lady already standing in the house, at the archway where the front room meets the kitchen.

"What the -

"As much as I'm sure Jane would _**love**_ that, you're going to stay right here." the earth priestess interrupts the vampire's question as she makes her way further into the front room and toward the slack jawed girls.

"Is he at your place?" the sandy haired supernatural finds herself sputtering sporadically, as her brown eyes bore desperately into the grandmother, who shakes her head solemnly in reply.

"No he's not." the older lady sighs, before swiftly continuing and stopping the wound up vampire from speaking. "_**It's best to just let Ethan**_ cool off though, sweetie. And right now your presence won't do that for him." she starts off loudly to avoid interruptions, before calming her voice to a more sympathetic one.

And Sarah sighs in defeat before hanging her head down in thought, and allowing the wise woman's words to sink in and take meaning with her.

"I've never seen him so angry..."

"He's never had anything to get so angry _**about**_ until now." the elder spell-caster echoes the vampire's soft musings, causing the younger girl's eyes to widen and shoot up suddenly to meet hers.

"How do you know?" she questions in bewilderment, wheels swiftly turning in her head, nearly as fast as her heart is beating.

"Wait! Do you know what this is all about?" she exclaims before almost instantly rolling her eyes and backtracking "Who am I kidding, _**of course**_ you know what this is about! You know everything!"

"Not everything, but quite a lot of things." the gray-haired woman smiles slightly bemusedly, eyes twinkling in that special, secretive way only aged adults know how to pull off.

"Now, you just put Jane back to bed, and wait around for her parents to get back. Then you can leave -

"But grandma!" the vampire finds herself almost immediately protesting without thought. "There are all sorts of creatures lurking about out there, and...what if...what if Ethan runs into one of them..."

Sarah rakes her fingers through her hair, bites furiously into her bottom lip, and tries to figure out, for the life of her, why the elderly woman is suddenly smiling thoughtfully at her.

"Worried about him, even though you're angry with him...how sweet." she says gently, before sighing suddenly and fixing the younger supernatural with a firm gaze. "But as sweet as it is, it's a little in vain, my dear, because Ethan is not some poor, defenseless boy! He's a powerful, growing, adolescent seer...and the quicker you realize that, the better." she says with finality before turning on her heels and moving the short distance to the front door.

"He has more powers than you know." she suddenly speaks out once more, turning around and pointedly locking eyes with Sarah once at the door. "He can take care of himself...And he'll come home when he's ready, so don't worry."

Sarah swallows deeply, strategically ignoring the clenching of her heart, despite the older woman's words, as she nods her head solemnly and sighs softly.

"Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight grandma."the younger supernaturals echo the gray haired woman, who then opens the front door only to be halted suddenly by a running Jane.

"But, wait! Wait! Wait a minute!" the small girl assaults the elder spell-caster with wide, angelic eyes full of question. "How did you even know to come over?"

"I thought you called her because of all of the ruckus..." a bewildered Sarah inputs, only to have Jane shake her head wholeheartedly.

"I didn't call her!" the little girl defends, before both girls look up to stare confusedly at the Earth priestess.

"That's for me to know and for you to...well you know." the lady merely smiles mysteriously in reply before exiting the house.

Meanwhile...a few miles into the back roads of White Chapel, Ethan wanders the deserted streets, kicking aimlessly at a rock on the dark pavement, and counting the many times his foot impacts the small stone as he walks.

Anything to keep his mind off of the truth of his reality.

Anything to momentarily distract him from the fact that he's losing it, and everything is falling apart around him, and caving in and collapsing on top of him.

Never, in his entire life, has he felt so utterly lost.

"_I'm trying to get it, Ethan!"_

The words repeat in the seer's head over and over again, reminding him of the hopelessness of his situation.

She didn't get it! She never would. She'd never get the weight of his affections for her, never know how much he truly loved her.

And even if she did, she'd never love him back...

But he can't ignore her relationship with this other guy, no matter how badly he tries!

Yet speaking up about it isn't getting him anywhere...

And trying to forget about her altogether isn't even worth contemplating, cause he knows he can't, even if he tries.

She's a part of him just as much as his arms and legs.

She consumes his every thought and fills his every dream, and forgetting her would be just as easy as forgetting himself.

Still...he doesn't know what to do.

Everything he does only worsens things between them.

And he'd made her cry tonight...and that's something he'd never wanted to do, no matter how angry he was.

He's lost. Torn. And still more than a little angry with her.

But after about 30 minutes of trudging the mystical down, Ethan makes his way home nonetheless. Because the second to the last thing he wants to do tonight is get Sarah into trouble and fired.

He distractedly kicks his little stone all the way back to his two-story house, counting once more, and allowing himself to temporarily forget his impending dilemma, because he knows he should apologize! But she should apologize too, for being blind and inconsiderate!

He isn't sure he'll be able to make the first attempt at amends when she's so carelessly breaking his heart...

The exhausted seer climbs the tree outside of his bedroom window and silently slips in through the cracked expanse, before settling into his bed and staring blankly up at his ceiling.

Sarah was falling for some other guy. He couldn't stand it! Couldn't take it! And he's still very much angry at her – furious at her!

But he made her cry, and that was unacceptable, so he will swallow his pride and somehow he will make the first amends.

He has to. Because if he doesn't he might lose her. It feels like he's _**already**_ losing her. He can't do that. He can't.

So he'll apologize.

******E-Sare******

"No _**Erica.**_ You just _**started**_ watching X-Men. How are you going to tell _**me**_, basically the _**number 1 member of their fan club?**_" Ethan sighs out in defeat as an irritated Benny gestures wildly at a haughty Erica, who in turn tells him to shut up.

"Shut up? Really?" the spell-caster sputters indignantly, as Ethan distractedly fingers the pack of gummy worms in his pocket and muses on the rose in his backpack, while attempting to listen to Rory's aimless chess club ramblings.

"Jean Grey is _**not**_ the leader of the group! I can't _**believe**_ -

Benny's passionate declaration is suddenly cut short when the sounds of loud tire screeching abruptly invade the student parking lot.

"Whoa...check out that beauty..."

The group of four immediately look up to admire the cause of the sudden ruckus: a beautiful, red, GT Ford, Mustang.

"Give me a Mustang over a Porsche any day." an amazed Rory continues, as Ethan watches, only halfway interested in the hot car as he absentmindedly scans the parking lot for Sarah.

"I've never seen that baby here before. I wonder who drives –

"_**Sarah?**_"

Ethan can only manage a bitter eye roll and an incredulous scoff at the sudden sight of the female vampire emerging from the muscle car, as his three companions shout and gawk at her.

"I'm out of here."

The seer shakes his head, and rips his hand out of his pocket, before turning on his heels, only to be halted by an anxious looking Benny.

"Wait, E." the taller boy instructs, with a pleading look in his eyes. "Don't you wanna meet this guy? You know, size up the competition?"

Ethan sighs heavily, and runs a hand through his hair, before meeting his friend's concerned gaze with a relenting one of his own, and turning back around to face the scene before him.

"I don't know if I can do this?"

The seer mumbles, before looking up and having his heart skip a beat as he notices the caramel skinned vampire beauty staring directly at him as she makes her way closer to him and the rest of the group.

And his heart speeds frantically within his chest as he stares back at her, wanting to do so many things at once. Wanting so much to tell her everything, and to hold her in his arms, and make everything right between them.

But at the same time write her off and forget all about her.

How could she bring him here? How can she parade around with him right there in front of him?

Ethan's eyes narrow as they zero in on the possessive arm around Sarah's shoulder, and the teen crosses his arms across his chest, and ignores the sudden ache in his heart and the anger in his belly, as he rips his eyes away from the pair and onto some some chewed up gum on the pavement.

"Hi! You must be Diego!"

"Nice to see you're safe and sound, you nut. Hopefully you can manage to behave older than an eight year old today."

The seer's eyes abruptly shoot up to meet his petite friend's, at her sudden interruption. And he's slightly taken aback to find her glaring fiercely into him.

"For you Sarah? I'll upgrade to age ten so I can be more on your level." he wastes no time in swiftly grumbling out in reply however, as he glares equally as fiercely into the female vampire.

And she glares at him. And he glares at her. And the rest of the group glares at them both in tense, awkward silence that seems to drag on forever until...

"I'm Erica!" the blue eyed vampire attempts once more, smiling much too widely as she holds her hand out in greeting.

"Hi..." the long haired Latino sighs slightly as he awkwardly eyes the still glaring pair before him, and hesitantly shakes the beautiful blonde girl's hand. "I've heard a lot about you...I'm Diego." he smiles a perfect Taylor Launtner smile, that Sarah finally wrenches her eyes away from Ethan's at, and the seer rolls his eyes at.

"He's hardly gush worthy!" the brunette directs to a concerned looking Benny, before rolling his eyes once more and determinedly gritting his teeth as Sarah suddenly grabs onto the Latino's left hand and smiles up at him.

"Sorry about that, babe." the vampire's smile turns into a cute sheepish one, that has Ethan rolling his eyes once more, before growling slightly as an intense wave of possession hits him as Diego smiles back down and squeezes her hand slightly.

"I'm Rory!" the blue eyed vampire suddenly pipes up before swiftly and excitedly shaking the other guy's hand. "Sweet car, dude!"

"Thanks man." the Latino smiles friendly before directing his attention over to a still conversing Benny and a highly agitated Ethan.

"Benny" the spell-caster suddenly smiles nervously as he speaks up to the new member of the group, eying his best friend all the while, before loudly clearing his throat. "Ahem..." he laughs awkwardly before elbowing the seer. "Introduce yourself!"

"Don't push it. Just be happy I stuck around for this." the fourteen year old swiftly bites out in reply, with a firm look on his face that immediately quiets his friend's antics.

"This is Ethan." the calculus nerd deadpans, as the aforementioned teen rolls his eyes once more and looks any and everywhere but at the man before him.

"Ah...Ethan." Diego sighs in a thoughtful manner that has the seer's eyes shooting up to land on him.

"I've heard a lot about all of you, but you're the one my Sarah seems to talk about the most."

The seer can't help but roll his eyes in annoyance and scoff incredulously, at the use of the Latino's possessive pronoun.

"You do realize you're named after a children's cartoon character, right?"

"Good one, Ethan!" Rory immediately bursts into laughter, while every other member of the group, sans Diego, glares at the brunette for his cold remark. But he doesn't care!

He doesn't care about their glares, doesn't care if they're angry at him, doesn't care if they think he's lost his mind, because really, who the heck did this guy think he was? _**My**_ Sarah? They'd only been dating a couple of weeks!

"Actually I believe I had the name long before Nickelodeon even thought of that kid." the tall, tanned man finally replies after a couple of silent seconds, eliciting sighs of relief from both Benny and Erica.

"Does that make it any less lame?"

Benny immediately slams his palm against his forehead in frustration, Erica sputters incredulously, and Rory laughs heartily once more at Ethan's comment as the seer clenches his jaw tightly, before fiercely meeting the murderous glare burning into him.

"Really, bro? C'mon." Diego speaks up. And the brunette rips his eyes away from the caramel skinned vampire to glare dangerously into him.

"_**Really**_, I'm not your bro." the 14 year old venomously directs, looking the taller guy up and down with narrowed eyes full of disdain, before sighing heavily and shaking his head at the continuous feel of the furious glare on him.

He looks over and meets Sarah's hard and venomous stare head on, and strategically ignores the way his heart clenches and aches at the fury in her eyes. This really was pointless...and Ethan scoffs slightly at the realization, before shaking his head once more, and returning his attention to the perturbed and slightly frustrated looking Latino.

"As _**exhilarating**_ as this conversation has been, I can think of about one million things I'd rather do than continue it. So I'll be going now." he nods his head slightly, a blank look where his look of fury previously was.

"Wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but you know..." the seer veers off before turning on his heels and slinking away from the group, quietly muttering for Benny not to follow him.

He was done.

She didn't care about him.

All she cared about was Diego! She didn't even notice she was tearing him apart inside! Didn't even notice the pain he was in!

Ethan's heart continues to clench and ache as he trudges further away from his friends. But this time he doesn't have the strength to ignore it.

He was so stupid! Stressing himself out about how to apologize to her! Buying her flowers and candy!

The thought has the seer's blood churning with fury, as he abruptly turns on his heels and storms back over to the still conversing group with a vengeance.

"Here!" he suddenly interrupts the teens, hastily reaching into his pocket and shoving the retrieved packet of gummy worms into Sarah's hands. "Sorry we argued last night!" he bites out while furiously tearing into his backpack, and retrieving the rose in its depth. "Share these with your tool box _**boyfriend**_ or throw them in the garbage, I don't care! Just get them the _**heck**_ away from me!" he passionately asserts, shoving the flower into her hands, and throwing his backpack over his shoulders once more, before swiftly leaving the group.

He barely makes it through the front doors of the school before the furious vampire closes in on him.

"What the heck is this?"

The seer can't help but scoff bitterly at the sight of his gifts in her outstretched hands, as he continuously makes determined strides towards his 1st period class.

"Nothing Sarah. It's nothing at all." he sneers slightly, before groaning as his back suddenly comes in contact with the lockers previously to the left side of him.

"What the heck is your problem?"

She glares lividly into him, pressing the candy and flower firmly into his chest as she holds him in place.

"Get off of me, Sarah."

"I'm starting to think you have some type of mental disorder!" the vampire exclaims, ignoring the seer's words as she glares yet even more furiously into him and presses harder into his chest with his small gifts.

"Sarah. Get off of me." the 14 year old bites out once more, before using his telekinetic abilities to force the girl away from her.

"You had _**no**_ reason to be so rude to Diego!"

"I don't like him."

"You don't even know him!" the high school senior suddenly blows up, reaching her arm out once more to force the traveling freshman to face her head on. "And you never gave him a chance!"

"I don't have to!" Ethan exclaims with equally as much passion and aggravation as his counterparts, as he glares fiercely into her, strategically ignoring the stares of the traveling onlookers, as he momentarily silences her.

"Now do you mind? I'm gonna be late for class..." he grumbles crankily before thrusting open the doors to the pool area and hastily walking into the room.

"I don't care, Ethan!"

"Drop it, Sarah!"

"_**Why are you such a jerk?**_"

The passionate inquiry has the seer stopping where he stands, as his blood churns within his veins, and all his pent up anger and frustrations of the week seem to rise to the surface.

"Oh I'm a jerk, am I?" he quietly asks, as he slowly turns around to face his angry friend, his own anger barely concealed in the tone of his voice.

And she's panting and her chest is heaving and she's clearly livid; and he's enraged; and it's not a good combination! But he can't seem to bring himself to quit while he's ahead. Can't seem to stop the next anger drawn words from tumbling out of his lips.

"_**You're**_ the jerk, Sarah! And you know what? Not only are you a jerk, you're a _**desperate**_ jerk!" he barely registers what he's saying as he speaks from some unidentifiable place within his heart and butt.

"Diego's _**so**_ smart. Diego's _**so**_ hot. Diego's so _**perfect!**_" the seer continues on in a mockingly girlish tone, before fixing the vampire with a hard look.

"Think he goes around gushing about you like that? At least _**act**_ like you've had a boyfriend before! It's really pathetic!"

Ethan gasps out suddenly as he finds himself abruptly being shoved into the body of water to his left.

"You may not want to be friends with Diego...but I thought you were mine." he hears Sarah's shaky voice speak, when he finally emerges from the depths of the water, spitting madly and furiously wiping at his face.

And when he's able to see her, he glares heatedly at her, furiously at her, and determinedly ignores the way his heart hammers within his chest at the realization that there's nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"You just spat all over that though, so consider it ended. Don't ever speak to me again!" the vampire finishes conclusively, before hurrying away from the 14 year old, who only grits his teeth in response before shouting after her, powerfully ignoring the agonizing pain of his shattering heart.

"I'll do you one better than that, I won't even _**look**_ at you!"

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this! I worked EXTREMELY hard on it, like you have NO idea! Would greatly appreciate your feedback, but yeah, just thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far! And I can't WAIT for you to read the final chapter! Gonna try REALLY hard to get it up soon! :D God bless!**


	5. Falling Apart and Falling Together

**Author's note: My goodness this took a LONG time! But believe me when I say, it was killing me to make you guys wait! ESPECIALLY when I was getting all of those reviews about how you guys were checking daily for the update, and were REALLY eager to read it! It killed me, made me feel like absolute CRAP! So thanks for that, cause it also motivated me HUGELY! I've been working on this story DAILY, but it just isn't as easy as you'd think! I can't write ALL day long; I have other responsibilities, AND the fact that I wanted this Chapter to be PERFECT for you guys, did not help as well! (Because "perfect" does not EXIST! Lol.) But here it is: The Final Chapter! And I've worked EXTREMELY hard on it, and it's EXTREMELY long, so I hope you enjoy! (Bathroom breaks, beforehand, and snacks to munch and a pillow to get comfy on! It's gonna be a while! ;) You deserve nothing but the BEST! So enjoy this! And thanks so much for reading the story thus far! :D**

Falling Apart and Falling Together – Chapter 5

"The dude looks like a freakin super hero!"

Benny shakes his head and stares off into space with a goofy and awestruck expression on his face as he makes his way over to his friend's computer desk, absentmindedly contemplating turning on the PC, before jumping slightly as another loud bang of thunder sounds.

"He's a preppy pretty boy." his future-seeing companion mutters in turn, from his spot on his bed.

"Oh my gosh, what if he _**IS**_ a super hero?"

"Shut up." Ethan's muffled voice groans out, as Benny stares longingly at the void computer screen before plopping down into the desk seat before it.

"And even without his smokin looks, his _**CAR**_ is hotter than Megan Fox!" the spell-caster continues to sputter enthusiastically, seemingly not even hearing the other fourteen year old, who in turn rolls over, finally freeing his face from the confines of his pillow as he sighs and glares sourly at his friend.

"It's not all that."

"It's more than all that!" the spiky haired teen immediately returns indignantly and passionately, before recoiling slightly under the harsh stare of his seeing friend.

"Okay E, well at least admit it was pretty cool how calmly he handled your verbal attacks at him!"

"He's a punk." the seer deadpans, as the pattering of the rain outside increases into a heavy pour. "And this conversation topic sucks. So could we please change it?" he concludes with finality, before rolling his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, while the spell-caster sighs heavily in reply, and holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. Fine...I can see someone's in a bad mood..."

"Well can you blame me really? I mean, sorry, but my entire relationship with Sarah got ruined today, I'm not gonna be dance breaks and show tunes." the fourteen year old declares somewhat bitterly, yet with not a trace of anger nor frustration in his voice, as he suddenly sits up in bed, and swiftly lands the back of his head against his headboard in defeat.

"I know E, but seriously you guys have been fighting _**a lot**_ lately! You'll make up just like always!"

"_**Whaz up!**_"

The supernatural duo nearly jump out of their skin at the sudden loud and enthusiastic voice of their vampire friend, who seems to appear just as a scary stroke of lightning flashes before the upstairs window to creepily and effectively reveal his presence.

"Don't. Do. That." Benny immediately bites out in frustration as he holds onto his heart and glares agitatedly at the blonde boy, who of course only smiles at the orchestrated and quite satisfactory screams he's drawn out of his two buddies.

"Can I come in?"

"No. Dude! Awful timing!" the spell-caster swiftly answers for his friend, as he storms over to stand directly in front of the glass and glare pointedly at the water doused vampire, who in turn rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up and let me in. Stop being such an Ethan hog!"

"Maybe I'm not; and maybe he's just being a _**Benny**_ hog..." the hazel eyed boy returns, as he crosses his arms over his chest and challengingly stares down the blonde before him.

"Yeah, except I didn't come over here to see Benny." Rory deadpans, as the spell-caster narrows his eyes and laughs sarcastically, while Ethan in turn sighs and opens the window for the vampire.

"Stop being a wise guy, Rore. It's contradicting to the stupidity of you flying in a thunder storm." the tall 14 year old concludes as he moves to the left of the room and tosses the blonde a towel from the rack outside of the bathroom.

"Thanks." the quirky vampire breathes, immediately moving the cloth to dry his dripping clothes and hair, as he faces his other quiet companion with blue eyes full of excitement. "So what are we talking about?"

"About how him and Sarah have been fighting a lot lately. But they'll make up just like always, right?"

"Not like this, Benny!..." the dark eyed teen fiercely interrupts his spell-casting friend, before sighing and running his hands through his hair for about the 30th time in 30 minutes. "We've never fought like this. I don't think we'll be able to get past this one..." he trudges over to his bed before sitting down at the edge of the comfortable mattress.

Benny sighs and leans against the wall next to the window, eying his friend sympathetically, while Rory in turn busies himself with wrapping his hair up in the towel he has.

"Look guys! I made a turban! I'm Hadji from Johnny Quest! Dude! I look just like him! This is awesome! Can one of you snap a picture?" the blonde rambles excitedly, nearly bouncing up and down with glee, before quieting suddenly, biting into his bottom lip, and staring down at his shoes at the instant glares he receives from both his companions.

"Yeah, this one was pretty bad, huh?" Benny sighs after a couple of moments of silence.

"Sarah didn't even wanna come tonight, dude." Rory quietly speaks up once more, solemnly and sympathetically eying his seer friend. "She submitted her two weeks notice to your mom this afternoon...I was there when she was trying to get Erica to take her place tonight...but for some reason she wouldn't..."

"See?" Ethan stares at both of his friends with intent eyes of despair and hopelessness, before falling back into his bed and wrenching his eyes closed.

"So...Sarah's not gonna be your babysitter any more...that's just gonna be weird." the blue eyed vampire quietly muses, seemingly more to himself than to the sulking seer.

"You and Sarah not being friends is gonna be weird..." the spell-caster echoes, before sighing heavily as Rory slowly unravels his self-made turban and goes back to using it to dry his clothes.

"It's probably for the best."

"Are you out of your freakin _**mind?**_ _**Who are you?**_" Benny suddenly exclaims as he simultaneously charges over to stand before his brunette friend, and glare at him incredulously, at his mumbled statement.

"A guy who's finally decided to face his reality and quit the fantasizing." Ethan sighs, and Benny slaps his palm against his forehead.

"Why keep setting myself up for failure and heartbreak?" the seer continues to stare blankly up at the ceiling with the inquiry, as the spell caster in turn sputters indignantly and points an intent finger at the other boy, before moving to speak, just as the door to the bedroom bursts open.

"Ethan, what did you do?"

The three supernaturals immediately quiet and stare blankly at the female intruder of the room, looking at her and then gaping at one another, for a couple of seconds, before Rory breaks the silence by scoffing and chuckling suddenly.

"Um hello? Knocking? Didn't hear it, Jane. Little sisters are so rude..." the blonde shakes his head in disapproval before sidling over to the left of the room and disappearing into the bathroom.

"What did you do, Ethan?" the eight year old demands once more, before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring furiously at her brother, who in turn sits up in bed and arches an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Sarah sent _**me**_ up here to get the new cheat codes for Dance Dance Revolution! She wouldn't even _**consider**_ coming up, and usually she's _**jumping**_ at a...well never mind you're the one who jumps...she's _**happy**_ at the chance to come up here and see you!"

"Should you really be playing video games in the middle of a massive thunderstorm?" Rory questions as he returns from the bathroom with a hair dryer in hand, that Benny rips out of the outlet immediately after he plugs in.

"Maybe she's just too lazy to come down the stairs..." the spell-caster offers the eight year old, before directing a glare at his blonde friend and sarcastically asking him if it's a good idea to use a hair dryer in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Nice try, guys." Jane deadpans the two friends before glaring into her brother and pointing fiercely at the seer.

"_**Don't**_ ruin this for me, Ethan! Sarah is like a sister to me! And you're supposed to marry her so that she really _**is**_ my sister!"

"In law. She'll be your sister-in-law."

"Whatever!" the young girl turns her fierce glare onto the spell-caster momentarily, before returning it back to her suddenly contemplative looking sibling.

"Ha!" Rory laughs out, before rolling his eyes slightly and directing a smile over at Benny. "She thinks Ethan and Sarah are actually gonna get married? Sarah hates him." the blonde chuckles slightly before quieting as Benny shakes his head and rams his palm into his forehead, Jane rolls her eyes, and Ethan glares dangerously into him.

"You can leave now. Why don't you go bother Erica."

"Sorry bro, no can do." the blue eyed boy assuredly responds to the seer's bitter words with a slight smile on his face. "She said if I came anywhere near her house tonight she'd sic her dog on me, tie me up, fly me to Siberia, douse me in honey, and leave me in an ant bed."

Jane scoffs and Ethan can't help but smile slightly.

"Well, she's creative..."

"I think she likes me." Rory smiles dreamily, and now it's Benny's turn to scoff.

"Please. In what universe?"

"This one, Casanova. Don't hate because Erica wants to do intimate things with me!"

"Ending your _**life**_ is not intimate, idiot!"

"It is with the _**spiders!**_ The female kills her male _**mate**_, remember?"

"Please, Rory! Erica is not _**your **_mate!" the spell-caster sneers slightly and rolls his eyes, as Jane directs a speculative glance at her brother, who in turn shakes his head and mutters "long story," before turning his attention back to the unfolding argument before them.

"We have _**more**_ in common!" Rory seems to plead slightly as he semi-glares into Benny. "We're both vampires! We both love Singletear! We're both blondes! We _**both**_ have blue eyes!"

"_**But I liked her first**_**!**" the hazel-eyed supernatural passionately exclaims, in barely restrained frustration.

"Yeah! But then you fell for Della! I thought you wanted Della!"

"Erica's my _**Princess Leia!**_"

"She's **my** queen of the night!"

"She needs someone she can look into the eyes! Not have to bend and stare down at!"

"And someone who doesn't have to **magically charm** her to get a kiss. treetop!"

"Yeah, Tiny Tim! It's so much better to_** annoy**_ her to the point -

"_**Oh my gosh, SHUT UP!**_ Both of you, just shut up! My ears are bleeding from the circles you're talking in!" Jane suddenly interrupts the heated argument, momentarily staring at both teens as if they've grown extra heads, before moving her fierce eyes onto her brother, and sighing slightly.

"Just fix this, okay?" the blonde directs in a slightly more calm tone, as she stares at the seer with pleading eyes. "Sarah's supposed to be my real sister...and I'm supposed to be a bridesmaid in the wedding."

"Don't you mean flower girl?" Rory corrects, and Jane scoffs at him.

"Funny" she deadpans, before opening the door of the bedroom, and fixing her sibling with yet another scathing look."Fix this, Ethan! Or else." she orders before exiting the room, and slamming the door slightly behind her.

"She. Is. Devious." Benny slowly declares as he shakes his head, and stares calculatedly at the white expanse, as if half expecting the mini priestess to bombard through it again at any second.

"Dude. Little sisters are scary. Sure glad I don't have any." Rory echoes, before moving over toward and plopping into the vacant computer chair.

"She wants me to be with Sarah...she thought we were going to get married...she wants us to get married..." Ethan softly muses to himself, before slowly and dazedly moving back and laying down onto his mattress.

"Dad thinks we have a special connection...he sees it...Jane sees it -

"I see it." Benny inputs, smiling slightly at his friend as he stares confidently over at him.

"But is it really there..." the seer continues to contemplate. "And is it really something I should still continue to go after, despite the constant failure and heartbreak?"

"Oh my _**gosh!**_ There you go again with that!" the spell-caster suddenly seems to erupt with his buddy's final inquiry, as he moves to glare wildly at the dark haired teen. "What _**failure?**_ What _**heartbreak?" **_the hazel-eyed 14 year old directs, waving his arms around frantically as he speaks.

"You're mad Sarah's seeing another guy! I get that! But you've done absolutely_** nothing **_to attain failure and heartbreak!" the taller teen continues to glare nearly barbarically at Ethan, who in turn frowns somewhat bitterly and confusedly at him.

"You've got to _**try**_ to fail, Ethan! You haven't _**tried!**_...Put yourself out there! Tell her how you feel! Then you can talk about failure and heartbreak!"

"But what's the point when she's apparently so _**in love**_ with Diego?" the seer exclaims just as passionately as his counterpart, who runs his right hand through his hair, rolls his eyes, and scoffs loudly.

"Yeah, she's in love with _**Diego**_, when he doesn't even know she's a vampire." the spell-caster deadpans, fixing his brown eyed friend with a pointed look.

"She's in love with Diego when she tells _**you**_ all of her secrets, and gives up her humanity for _**you. **_Sit up, Ethan!" the teen suddenly demands, nearly frightening the seer into an upright position, with his fierce eyes and intense demeanor.

"If you think you're out of this thing, you're sadly mistaken my friend!"

"You knew there was something different about her, the day you _**met**_ her! This guy probably still doesn't have a _**CLUE!**_" Benny begins to pace frantically as he speaks, and Ethan avoids his penetrative gaze, while Rory stares awestruck at him from across the room, seemingly unable to remove his eyes from him.

"Fight! Fight for her, E!" the spell-caster asserts. "Lord knows you were willing to fight earlier; you were about to knock Diego out! I thought you were out of your mind!" the teen passionately continues, before coming to an abrupt halt, and bending suddenly to grab the seer firmly by the shoulders and shake him slightly as he glares intently into his slightly alarmed eyes.

"_**Tell her how you feel!**_ Blurt it! Yell it! Whatever you've got to do! Just _**make sure she knows!**_" the spiky haired supernatural furiously declares, smiling wildly and encouragingly at his friend, before even ruffling his hair for good measure.

"And then, if things don't turn out the way you hope, at least you've actually tried..."

"She won't even listen to me, I know it. I hurt her so badly today..."

"That. Was. Amazing. It was like something out of a movie! Incredible! You should be a guidance counselor! An – an inspirational speaker!"

Benny shoots a small smile toward his excited vampire friend, before sobering up and fixing his other defeated and disappointed friend with a sad smile and sympathetic gaze.

"Dude, you've gotta at least try."

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately!" Ethan suddenly exclaims, growling slightly as he rips himself up from his bed and stares intently at the taller boy before him. "I feel like some kind of monster! I've never had a temper before, you know that, Benny!"

"Yeah, as calm as a sheep!" the spell-caster wholeheartedly agrees, before frowning slightly at the statement.

"Weird analogy, but yeah!" the seer agrees, before staring frantically between the other two supernaturals. "I've _**never**_ been one to have a temper!...But when I see Sarah with that other guy, when I think of her with that guy..."

"You get a temper." Rory finishes for the suddenly fuming brunette, who in turn points appreciatively at the vampire and nods vehemently.

"Yes! A horrible, _**stifling**_ one!" he passionately exclaims, before running both hands through his hair. "It's like her with Diego lights a short fuse in me, that I can never seem to keep from exploding in my face!" the 14 year old sputters slightly.

"My skin gets hot, my heart starts pounding, and all I can think about is brutally injuring the guy!"

"You're 14, Eth -

"15 next month!" the seer immediately corrects his blonde friend, who in turn rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"You're _**14**_, Ethan! And you're a 14 year old _**in love**_, which is probably not a good combination...But you're having a hard time handling the jealousy! It's understandable! If the woman I loved were seeing another guy, I'd probably act crazy too!...Well crazier than I already am..." the blue eyed supernatural rambles slightly, before suddenly whipping his cell phone out of his pocket and staring down at the device, before locking eyes with a suddenly antsy looking Benny.

"Look buddy, you're going to have to hurry this up, cause you're sister's asleep and Sarah's about to leave!" Rory suddenly directs, before Ethan's eyes nearly bulge out of his head with shock and panic.

"Are you talking to her?"

"No!" the vampire immediately brushes off assuredly, as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes slightly at his friend's dramatic antics. "I'm talking to _**Benny**_, who's talking to _**Erica**_, who's talking to her! _**I'm**_ not talking to her!"

The seer's face scrunches up into a strange concoction of frustration, fury, and incredulity, as his distressed eyes fiercely stare into his blonde friend and he furiously rakes his hands through his hair, pulling slightly at the ends of his brown locks as he does so.

"And what exactly are you guys trying to do?" the alarmed teen tries his best not to shout, despite the fact that his friends seem to be plotting and planning things behind his back!...And all the scheming rascals can manage to do in reply to his demandingly straight forward question is smile covertly at one another!

"It's an intervention, my friend." Benny finally answers, after a couple of lingering moments, as he smiles apologetically at the still bulge eyed supernatural, and pats his shoulder slightly. "Sorry, but even Erica saw the undeniable chemistry and sexual tension -

"Dude" Ethan interrupts, frowning.

"Between you two today..." the spell-caster ignores his friend's interruption and slight glare. "She just wants Sarah to be happy, and _**you**_ are what truly makes her that! And the same with **us**_**!" **_the teen points over to the vampire now spinning swiftly around in the computer chair, before rolling his eyes slightly to himself. "Rory and I just want you to be happy! So we've joined forces with the beautiful, yet devious vampire queen."

"I don't need help!" the seer sighs exasperatedly, in reply to his friend's words, before running a hand over his face, and groaning slightly. "And just what exactly are you three supposed to be doing anyhow?"

"Oh just keeping tabs on the two of you! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"_**We're!**_" Benny quickly interrupts his blonde friend, while shooting the boy a heated glare at his lack of sympathy toward their frazzled and panicking companion. "We're just trying to make sure Sarah doesn't leave. And make sure that _**you**_ don't _**let**_ her leave, because you guys need to talk _**tonight!" **_the spell-caster reasons to his dark eyed friend with a look of pleading desperation on his face.

"You don't need to let her leave this house without you fixing things between the two of you! And preferably making her your girlfriend...but baby steps!" the teen continues, rambling slightly, before sighing heavily and biting into his bottom lip, before fixing his supernatural friend with a piercingly serious gaze, and reaching his right hand out to firmly grip onto the seer's right shoulder.

"Erica, Rory, and I believe that if the two of you don't talk _**tonight**_, you might not ever talk...and even if you work up the guts to later, Sarah just might not ever _**listen**_ again!"

The dooming words leave behind a gaping moment of silence, as Benny continues to glare heatedly into his friend, and Rory finally stops his spinning in the desk chair to stare pensively at the seer, who in turn seems to only have eyes and attention for his black, green lantern socks.

"She's really angry at me isn't she." Ethan finally questions so silently that Benny, standing directly in front of him, has to strain to listen, as the seer slowly looks up into the intense glare he'd been avoiding.

"She's hurt, you know that." the spell-caster sighs in reply, before agitatedly looking down at the watch on his wrist, and fixing the brunette with a wild look of desperation. "And Erica said she's getting ready for her date now -

"Hey! You didn't say nothing about a date!"

"Cause I knew it'd make Ethan angry and jealous! Now focus, Rory!" the taller boy swiftly grits out, before turning maddeningly swiftly to face his best friend once more. "Sarah's getting ready for her date! And he'll be here any minute now, so we _**need**_ to stop _**talking**_ and you need to go _**fix this!**_"

"But what do I say?" Ethan frantically questions as his friend quickly pushes him toward the door.

"I don't know? Everything! Just tell her how you feel! Tell her everything! Just get out and go!" the teen swiftly rushes out in reply, before yelping slightly when he finds himself being pulled off of the seer and in the opposite direction of him.

"Yeah, Ethan! Tell her everything! Now _**we're**_ going!" Rory suddenly speaks up, and continues to drag a sputtering Benny in the opposite direction of his best friend. "We're not gonna stay up here, like you think, and try to eavesdrop on Ethan's conversation."

"But why not!"

"Because, Ethan's already a nervous wreck, _**without**_ knowing that we're listening in on his every word! Don't you _**want**_ him to succeed with this, nosey?" the blonde swiftly directs to the whiny and currently pouting teen, as the two come to an abrupt stop in front of the window of the room to glare slightly at one another.

"Fine" Benny finally grumbles after a couple of moments, as Rory rolls his eyes and sighs heavily, before spreading his arms open wide.

C'mon. I'll fly you down so we can make a stealthy exit."

"Nuh uhn! Me, in those arms? Not gonna happen. Besides you'd probably drop me..." the spell-caster immediately exclaims, backing away slightly from the blonde supernatural, who in turn rolls his eyes once more.

"Um hello? Vampire strength? Now come on, so Ethan can do his thing...It's not like I actually _**wanna**_ fly you anywhere, I'd much rather it be Erica..." the teen grits out as he grabs hold of his tall friend, who suddenly begins to seethe within his grasp.

"Which would make absolutely _**no**_ since, cause she can fly herself!" the spiky haired boy scoffs and swiftly replies in response to the vampire's previous words, who in turn chortles incredulously.

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of romance?"

"Shut up. Erica would never go for it anyways!"

"Urgh!" Rory groans out suddenly, swiftly looking back to land wide and frustrated eyes onto his seemingly zoned out supernatural pal. "It sucks liking the same girl! You're so lucky no one's going after Sarah, but you Ethan!"

"Cause we both know she'd still chose him over us!"

"Point taken." the blonde sighs sullenly at Benny's previous exclamation, before rolling his eyes slightly.

"Just fly me down, cupid."

"Nag, nag, nag, bla, bla, bla!"

The boys argue all the way out of the window, before shouting their "good luck's" back to their seer friend, and disappearing into the darkness.

But he hears none of it. None of their encouraging words, and not one word of their squabbling for that matter. All Ethan can hear is heart beating swiftly in his chest and his throat at the same time, as his mind repeatedly replays Benny's words from moments earlier.

He has to talk to Sarah!

He has to stop her from leaving, because he truly might _**not**_ get another chance! And she may never hear him out again! And he truly might lose her! And he can't really imagine his life without her! He refuses to imagine his life without her.

So he swallows deeply and sighs resolutely, before moving both hands through his hair, and slowly exiting the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him, and slowly makes his way down the dark hall of the house.

And each lift of his feet feels like lifting cement, and each step closer feels like a step closer to his judgment day or march to the guillotine. He's never been so nervous in his life!

What the heck is he going to say?

He has no idea, and no time to think or contemplate, cause she'll be leaving soon. He knows it. So he continues walking aimlessly, absentmindedly taking notice of the rumbling thunder that gives reason to the dark state of the house, and reminds him it's raining.

Somehow he'd forgotten through all of the tumultuous thinking and maddening conversations. But it's an almost fitting inclusion to the looming conversation he's about to have, Ethan can't help but muse to himself as he, even slower than with everything else before, downs the stairs of his house, jaw clenched and heart threatening to explode from the confines of his chest with each impending step.

Without warning, the rain changes from a steady pattering to a loud and angry pounding, doing nothing to better the seer's heart condition, as he immediately wrenches his eyes closed and prays it's all not foreshadowing to the outcome of tonight's events, before swallowing deeply and forcing himself to continue moving.

He doesn't get far however.

The teen downs only a good two steps more, before suddenly coming to an abrupt halt, and freezing almost instantaneously, still a good six steps from the bottom of the staircase, as he catches sight of his beautiful vampire, and swiftly finds himself short of breath.

Ethan stops all movement, and he swears his heart stops right along with him, and the entire world for that matter, as he stares at her...and stares...and continues to stare for the longest time.

She's extravagant.

The seer cannot think of a better word to describe the vampire, or think much at all for that matter, as he eyes and takes in her stunning and form-fitting, emerald, spaghetti strap dress, and he marvels at the simple but gorgeous diamond studs in her ears, before admiring the fancy, yet casual ponytail she's moved her hair up into, and wondering how in the world a person can be so beautiful.

She's the most incredible vision his eyes have ever seen. He can't seem to look away from her.

And as he comes to realize she's standing in front of the spelled mirror above the fireplace mantle, one of the three spelled mirrors, he'd given her on Valentine's day, his eyes become even more transfixed.

Ethan's heart finally begins to beat once more, and it pounds swiftly with a vengeance within him, as a wave of anxiety and longing suddenly douse him with a fiery and dizzying need to be close to Sarah, as he thinks back to the amazing smile the girl had given him on that holiday, and how incredibly happy she'd been with the three spelled mirrors he'd had Benny's grandmother help him with...and how she'd lept into his arms and hugged him for the longest time.

It hurts how badly he wants to storm off the stairs and into the living room and hug her now. He wants so badly to hold her in his arms, to just wrap her so tightly in them neither one of them can stand it...and kiss her. But he knows that can't happen, she's furious with him. The rumbling of thunder that follows this silent decision, seems to only agree with the terrible truth.

So he just continues to stare painfully at the vampire's reflection, before taking notice of the blank look on her face as she stares into the mirror, motionless eyebrow pencil gripped into her right hand and at the ready at her right eye as she stares vacantly, thoughts seemingly a million miles away. And he wants to know where.

He wants to go there with her, and make all of her pain and sorrows go away. He hates that he's the one who's made her feel such things!

He wants to hold her! He needs to hold her! He needs to make things better.

The anxiety and longing become stifling, as the seer clenches his jaw tightly and tries to ignore the suddenly painful aching in his heart, as his eyes intensely bore into Sarah, as he stares yearningly, before nearly jumping out of his skin as the vampire's eyes suddenly shoot over to meet his through the glass.

Ethan's heart takes off like a rocket. It zooms off without warning, as he struggles to catch his breath while the female supernatural just stares at him through the mirror, and he gapes embarrassingly, like a pathetic little fish, back at her.

It doesn't last long however, because after 10 seconds of awkward staring and inward panicking, the seer abruptly moves the rest of the way down the staircase and swiftly disappears into the kitchen of the house.

Like a wimp!

He disappears into the kitchen, completely avoiding the living room! And he storms over to the island of the room, before finally stopping his asinine march of fear, and wrenching his eyes closed.

_'Who is he kidding? He's __**so**__ out of his league!'_ the seer frantically muses, mind going a mile a minute as he mindlessly rips himself away from the counter and suddenly tears over to the refrigerator, not even realizing or registering what he's doing.

He rams his right palm into his face as he contemplates the beautiful supernatural one room away from him, and fights off the sudden urge to throw up a bit. She's just so perfect, and beautiful, and kind, and smart...and that green dress is remarkable, and his blue jeans and red transformers shirt is laughable, and nowhere near up to par!

_'And my gosh her eyes!'_ Ethan's thoughts move to the sadness, poorly hidden in the depths of the light brown eyes, as he blindly moves a couple of items around in the cold refrigerator, before abruptly slamming the expanse in the next instance, heart _**hammering**_ within his chest.

"We need to talk!" he exclaims suddenly without thinking, and without warning, and in a state of hysteria he's sure, as he storms through the kitchen and into the living room, absentmindedly wondering what the _**heck**_ he's doing? What the heck is he saying? What the heck is he _**going**_ to say? He hasn't thought any of this through!

Ethan silently panics, and stares wide-eyed at a blank looking Sarah, while simultaneously fighting off the urge to faint where he stands as she silently holds up the phone in her hand and emerges from the couch.

"I've gotta go." she mutters, and the seer would like to say the sadness in her eyes is sheathed, but it's not. And he'd also like to say he isn't quavering with fear, but he is.

But she can't leave! He knows that much! Benny was right! He'd _**never**_ know if he didn't put himself out there! He might get his heart broken, but at least he'd know!

He has to try!

"No!" Ethan suddenly exclaims, abruptly moving to stop the vampire a couple of steps away from him, as she turns to stare confusedly back at him, before swiftly recoiling away as he nears her.

"Sarah, please." the fourteen year old begs solemnly, jaw clenched tightly and head bowed slightly as he fiercely fights to ignore the way his heart suddenly aches even more than before at the jerking away of his friend and the distrustful look in her eyes as she stares at him. "Don't go. We need to talk."

He sighs heavily, and helplessly moves both hands through his hair, as bright headlights shine into the windows before them, to reveal Diego's red convertible pulling into the driveway of the house, and also pulling away the female supernatural's attention with it.

"Please talk to me, Sarah..." Ethan whispers softly, while staring hopelessly at the ground, and hoping and praying, with everything he has in him, that the girl will chose him over her boyfriend this time and stay. "We need to talk..."

"Really? Cause I thought I told you to never talk to me again... And you said you'd never look at me again, if I'm not mistaken; so what are you trying to do?" Sarah suddenly speaks up slowly, voice quavering slightly as she rips her eyes away from the window to direct a fierce glare at the seer, who in turn clenches his jaw tightly and stares intensely back at her.

"Is that what you really want?...Do you want us to just stop being friends? Stop talking, and pretend we never even knew each other?" the teen swallows deeply and determinedly fights to ignore the unhealthily miserable agony suddenly in his convulsing heart, at the vampire's words.

Did she really not want to speak to him ever again? And did she really not want him to look at her ever again, because Lord knows that's something he can't even think about! And something probably impossible for that manner, seeing as he can barely keep his eyes off of her _**now**_, much less forever!

"I know things have been tough between us lately, but is it worth ending our friendship?"

"What's the point of it all when we can't even have a conversation without fighting?"

"Because I need you in my life!" Ethan suddenly explodes at Sarah, as he glares passionately and desperately into her and tries not to feel as if his entire world is falling apart before him."I can't just _**not**_ have you there." he mutters, even though he already feels like he's losing her. "It'd be like dying even more than I am now..."

"Ethan..." Sarah whispers softly before veering off, as the seer in turn tries desperately to control his breathing, his racing thoughts, and his erratically pounding heart, that is nearly as loud to him as the suddenly roaring thunder outside.

He's losing her. He knows it.

She's nearly completely lost.

He can't take it.

The electricity suddenly goes out, and momentarily leaves the supernaturals in complete darkness, before a bolt of lightening brightens the skies, and illuminates the vampire's sparking studs...but even more the somber look on her face as she stares at the seer through the darkness.

"I should go." she says softly, just as the lights return, and a loud bang of thunder erupts outside, nearly as heavy as the sudden sinking feeling in Ethan's stomach, as he panics at the words.

"Don't. Please." he desperately reaches his left hand out to latch onto Sarah's arm, while shaking his head frantically, and in a near state of hysteria, as he pulls her into him, and furiously fights off the tears threatening to fall so pathetically from his eyes."Don't leave like this, Sarah! I don't wanna lose our friendship. I don't wanna lose you."

"All we know how to do lately is hurt one another. And I don't wanna hurt you!" the vampire returns almost as fiercely as her companion, as she stares at him with pained eyes, before wiggling out of his grasp, but thankfully not moving away from him. "I don't wanna hurt you, Ethan! But I don't know how to stop doing that, because I don't know what it is I'm doing that's hurting you so much!"

_'You are! You with Diego!'_ the 14 year old screams out in his head, as he silently stares traumatized at the supernatural, who directs almost the same despairing look back at him.

"You think you're the only one dying right now? I hate this." she stares directly into his chocolate pools with her intent light brown orbs, and he loses it.

"Why Diego? Why _**him?**_" Ethan abruptly demands, eyes shining and glaring forcibly as he clenches his jaw and bites into the inside of his cheek.

"Why not?" Sarah heatedly demands back with equal authority, as her chest heaves furiously and she glares maddeningly up at her friend, before sobering up suddenly, and staring bewilderingly at the teen. "Oh my gosh! This is about _**him?**_"

"Why him, Sarah?" the dark eyed supernatural passionately redirects.

'Why not me?'

"_**Cause he's a great guy!**_" the vampire seems to suddenly explode with frustration, as her eyes widen and flash green, while she stares wildly at the seer, before swiftly moving closer into him, so that the two are chest to chest and nearly nose to nose as they glare dangerously into one another, panting intensely.

"He's smart, he's handsome, _**and**_ he's nice! And I can't figure out for the _**life**_ of me why you hate him so -

Ethan grabs her.

He stops her.

And doesn't allow her to speak another word, as he swiftly grasps her lithe waist and pulls her flush against him, before nearly freezing his abrupt actions in shock, when he feels her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as their lips collide in a heated kiss.

They kiss passionately and desperately, and Sarah's urgency seems to match the seer's while their lips meet repeatedly, chastely, softly, and determinedly, as she moves her left hand into his hair, and her other hand up to grasp his cheek, while one of his fiercely grasp and slightly mess the silk material at the small of her back, as the other gently grasps the side of her neck and holds her to him, as they fervently kiss.

And it's fireworks, dynamite, and even more than Ethan could ever have imagined! It's so wonderful the teen wants to pinch himself to make sure it's real! He's kissing Sarah! And she's kissing him back! And his heart is pounding a mile a minute! And he can feel her heart pounding just as swiftly! And for some reason he can't get those lyrics from the national anthem out of his head: _**"And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there!"**_

He suddenly breaks away from the vampire's lips to grasp her face into his hands and swiftly kiss her nose, her left cheek, her right cheek, her chin, and her forehead. He showers her face with butterfly kisses before stopping abruptly, at the jovial smile he sees on her beautiful face, and claiming her lips once more, smiling himself when he feels her sigh contently into the kiss.

This is perfect. And Ethan would like nothing more than to stay like this forever, kissing Sarah. But unfortunately it's an impossible feat for even supernatural entities like them, he's sure, and he's growing short of breath within each passing second.

_'But not just yet.'_ the seer determinedly muses to himself while slowly moving his tongue into his vampire's mouth to taste, for only a moment unfortunately, as he soon finds himself struggling for air and begrudgingly ending the flaming kiss abruptly.

"I love you." Ethan finds himself gasping out with the action, as he wrenches his eyes closed, completely out of breath, with dizzying thoughts racing swiftly. "That's why I hate him." he breathes, and attempts to get a handle on his erratic breathing and emotions, while opening his eyes and fiercely glaring into his friend who suddenly won't seem to look back at him. "I love you. Sarah! Did you know that? You had to know that!"

"Ethan, you're only 14. You don't even know what love -

"The heck I don't!" the brunette fiercely exclaims at the vampire's words, as she simultaneously breaks out of his grasp and solemnly away from him with her statement, shaking her head vehemently and sighing exasperatedly at him.

"I know what love is, Sarah!" the teen furiously asserts in reply to the disbelieving actions, as he runs a hand through his hair, and bites into his bottom lip, glaring frustratedly at the beautiful supernatural before him, hurt and unsure what to do at her sudden show of regret.

How in the world had the mood in the room changed so quickly? And why was she denying him?

"It's what I feel every time I_** think**_ about you, every time you're around me, every time you look at me, and every time I make you smile." the seer passionately continues, willing his friend to hear him, believe him and know he's sincere, as he takes a slight step closer toward her.

"It's what makes me notice that your eyes get all wide when you're flustered or nervous. Or that your upper lip quivers when you're angry. And your entire face lights up when you laugh. Feel my heart, Sarah. It beats just for you." Ethan suddenly reaches out to grasp Sarah's dainty hand and press it against his chest, eyes boring intensely into hers.

"I love you. I know what it means. And I know that you feel something for me too. Look me in the eyes and say you don't."

"I don't." Sarah whispers, before slowly moving her hand out of Ethan's grasp and backing yet even further away from him and toward the dark foyer, just as a loud bang of thunder sounds, and lightning illuminates the darkness of the smaller room along with it. And the dark haired supernatural's heart begins to speed, as a small smile breaks out on his face.

"That was nowhere near my eyes, Sarah...and that kiss was nowhere near platonic."

He takes a step closer toward the girl, as another loud rumbling of thunder sounds.

"Six missed calls..." she whispers silently as her phone buzzes and she stares over at her black heels by the door, before biting into her bottom lip and staring blankly up at the seer. "I really should be going..."

"You can't deny this, Sarah! And you can't run away from it!" Ethan passionately exclaims, as he heatedly moves a couple more steps toward to the vampire, before stopping at the archway of the foyer and living room, and staring yearningly at her.

"I see the way you look at me sometimes...when you think I'm not looking."

The seer swallows slowly, ignoring the contradicting swiftness of his heartbeat, as he takes another impending step closer to the alluring supernatural who also visibly gulps as well.

"This is not one-sided, Sarah. You gave up your humanity for me." he moves to stand directly before the beautiful woman, and gently squeeze her forearms into his hands, as another stroke of lightning interrupts the darkness of the room and allows him a closer look at her eyes, watery and pleading some unidentifiable question to him, while his stare intensely into her.

"Don't. Don't do this, Ethan. Please."

He gently caresses the soft skin of her bare shoulders and squeezes her arms once more, before bending down, and silencing her with another deep kiss, that he moves to deepen further, before a drop of water touches his cheek and has him immediately backing away from the girl as he realizes she's crying.

"Why...why are you fighting this?" Ethan dejectedly questions, heart breaking into a million pieces at the sight of the tears cascading down the vampire's face, and the way she jerks away from his touch when he attempts to wipe them away.

"Because I can't lose you!"

Everything seems to quiet as Sarah finally cracks with the exclamation, and chokes on a sob while glaring distressingly at the seer in the darkened room.

"Gosh! I thought it was just a crush! I thought you just had a crush on me that would eventually go away!"

She rants more to herself than to him, as she paces shortly before him, in near delirium, before abruptly stopping her frantic movements and fixing the dark eyed teen with a sad and watery gaze.

"I love you, Ethan. I really love you so much. And I don't want to lose you because of these feelings that may or may not endure our complicated lives! I don't wanna feel this way about you!" the beautiful supernatural furiously wipes away at the tears now pouring from her eyes, only to have new tears replace them as she bawls helplessly.

"I'm a vampire, and you're human! And we're three years apart, and there are a million reasons why we shouldn't be together!"

Ethan laughs out suddenly, tears in his own eyes as he abruptly grasps the ranting woman's face into his hands, and kisses her chastely, sighing blissfully as she whimpers softly at the action.

"And two million reasons why we should." he firmly directs, as he smiles lovingly down at Sarah, and wipes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"From the moment we met, there was something special between us...You cared about me when it didn't make since. And I _**needed**_ to protect you and keep you safe." he moves his forehead to rest against hers as he intertwines their fingers and gently kisses her lips once more. "We're meant to be together, I know it. And we'll figure something out. Don't worry. You're never gonna lose me." he promises as he gently kisses the vampire two more times, before smiling confidently and squeezing her hands within his grasp. "No matter what." he whispers softly to her.

"You kiss really well."

"Thank you." the seer smiles adorably at the beautiful 17 year old, as his heart speeds, because really she's the only experience he has, and really _**she loves him!**_ He'd always hoped and dreamed about it, but hearing her actually say it is entirely different. He's never been more happy in his life!

"I've got a great partner..." Ethan smiles charmingly, absentmindedly taking note that the storm has completely stopped outside, as he moves to kiss Sarah once more, before her cell phone vibrates to life, and his eyes darken furiously at the thought of the guy waiting on his vampire outside of his house.

"Get rid of him, will you? I can't stand the thought of you with some other guy. That's why I've been such a jerk lately. I'm sorry. And I hated it, but I just want you to myself." the seer slowly asserts as his jaw clenches tightly and he stares intently at the woman before him, who in turn giggles slightly, and caresses his cheek.

"Jealous Ethan Morgan...annoying on most, but on you, oddly hot." she softly informs, before pulling the supernatural into her and kissing him wantonly.

"You really do love me don't you?"

"With all my heart." the seer breathes in reply to the vampire, before smiling into their kiss as she gasps as he growls suddenly and swiftly backs her into the wooden expanse of the foyer, trapping her there, and deepening their kiss, before allowing her to take over once more.

"I love you with all my heart." Ethan repeats in between their kissing, as their tongues swirl and dance, sultrily exploring one another, before they're forced away to breathe, and pant tiredly. "Now get rid of him, please."

"And then head on to your house, Sarah."

The lights in the foyer suddenly flash on, and the two supernatural's hearts nearly jump out of their chests as they look up to see the gray haired woman standing in the archway of the foyer and kitchen of the house.

"Grandma, you _**really**_ can't keep doing that!"

"I felt the vibrations in the air, and knew you two had finally gotten together." the priestess continues, seemingly not paying much mind to either of the teen's frazzled conditions, as she stares seriously at them, before suddenly smiling widely. "I was wondering how long you'd be able to fight it off. You were destined for one another."

"Really? Ethan and I?" Sarah smiles suddenly and licks her kiss swollen lips, as Ethan's heart quickens.

"Oh yeah. There's a powerful future ahead for you two." the old lady winks her left eye mysteriously, before staring firmly at the pair. "But for tonight, sleep and bed. I know how hormonal teenagers can be."

"Not with Sarah." Ethan quickly interjects, staring thoughtfully at the vampire, before looking over at grandma and smiling. "She's worth way more than that."

"Good to hear it. Now, goodnight young lady." the gray haired woman still directs sternly to the female supernatural, before turning and saying goodnight to Ethan, and even going so far as to wait for the couple to go their separate ways.

"Goodnight Grandma." the two sigh sadly and stare longingly at one another, before chastely kissing and opening the front door to the house.

"_**Whoa!**_"

"Oh my gosh!"

Grandma scoffs incredulously and says goodnight once more before disappearing into the kitchen of the house, as Ethan and Sarah stare wide-eyed and confused at the fallen Rory and Benny as they scurry up from the ground after tumbling in from outside.

"Hi ya, Ethan!...Sarah! Whoa, you look hot!"

"It was his idea!" Benny points accusingly at the blue eyed vampire, who shrugs carelessly in return.

"You didn't honestly think we were gonna leave, did you? What if you somehow messed things up!" he questions indignantly, before crossing his arms over his chest and smirking slightly. "Plus, it's way easier to listen right at the door than upstairs!" he chuckles conspiratorially, as Benny smiles widely and nods his head enthusiastically.

"That was his plan all along! Genius, isn't he?" the spell-caster jovially exclaims, before all four supernaturals look up at the sudden sound of loud clapping from further inside the house.

"About time you two goofballs figured it out." Erica saucily directs, clapping her hands slowly as she downs the stairs of the house with a wide awake Jane in tow. "I was getting tired of all the angst. It was like listening to a soap opera upstairs!" she rolls her eyes slightly, and Sarah's nearly bulge out of her head.

"You too, Erica? _**You**_ were eavesdropping too?"

"And more than that, Sarah. Apparently the three of them were in cahoots on this plan to help get us together." Ethan informs, as the pair glare heatedly into their friends from the doorway of the house, before sobering up as Ethan's parents Honda suddenly pulls into the driveway.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? But get lost for now! His parents will think we threw a party or something!"

"Fine." Erica rolls her eyes slightly at her friend's dramatic antics, before sighing heavily. "But before I go...congratulations you two. .Truly. I never thought I'd say this, but you actually make a very cute couple."

"Thanks"

"Thanks a lot, Erica." Ethan quickly echoes Sarah and smiles appreciatively,at the blonde vampire who shrugs slightly and says your welcome.

"And _**you're**_ welcome for that, _**and**_ for me calming Jane down during the thunderstorm!" she re-directs at Ethan specifically, before smiling slightly. "Would've sucked if she'd ruined your conversation! I just wonder how you two will pay be back...I love that dress Sarah, Toots!" she swiftly disappears upstairs, as the seer and vampire both roll their eyes simultaneously, before staring murderously at their other two remaining friends.

"Okay okay, we're going!" Benny holds his hands up in surrender as the two boys down the steps of the porch. "No need to thank me for getting rid of Diego!" the quirky supernatural grumbles slightly as Sarah disappears into the house to get her shoes.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgan!" Rory cheerfully greets, before gasping suddenly at the matching shirts of the approaching couple. "Oh my gosh! Did you guys go see the Green Lantern movie for your third "week-a-versary" date?"

"Oh my gosh, Ethan! Isn't it so great your parent's do this weird "week-a-versary" thing for their anniversary? Cause otherwise they wouldn't have needed Sarah to babysit tonight, and you two never would've gotten tog -

"_**C'mon!**_ Bigmouth." Benny suddenly interjects loudly as he drags the smaller boy away. "Night Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

"Night boys." Ross and Samantha echo slowly, fixing one another with strange looks before looking over to the porch just in time to see Ethan kiss Sarah on the cheek.

"Goodnight!" the beautiful vampire blushes embarrassingly, avoiding the adult's stares like the plague as she rushes off of the porch and into the night, before wrenching her eyes closed distraughtly when she's urgently flagged down by Mrs. Morgan.

"Wait, Sarah! Don't you want your pay?"

"Oh yes, of course! Sorry, I forgot." the vampire, nearly rams her palm into her forehead at the stupidity, before quickly accepting the money and turning on her heels.

"Goodnight Sarah!" Ethan shouts after her, unable to erase the grin from his face at her frazzled actions, as she glares half-heartedly back at him, before rolling her eyes and smiling nonetheless.

"Night" she turns around and rushes down the road, as his dad directs a pointed look at him, to which he nods happily.

"My boy!" Ross exclaims and grins widely while slapping fives with his son before disappearing into the house, and calling Samantha in after him, as she tells the seer they're going to have to have an important talk tomorrow.

But the seer can't be brought down. He's on cloud nine, basking in happiness, and elated beyond description, as he repeatedly thinks of the words his vampire whispered into his ears before leaving.

"You don't have to be jealous anymore, Ethan. I'm yours."

After 8 long months of painful pining, the destruction of several evil entities, and the dealings of high school drama, he was with Sarah. They were together. And she loved him. And apparently they were going to be together for quite sometime. They were _**destined for each other!**_

It really couldn't get much better than this, the seer thinks as he closes the door of the house, musing on all of the journeys and milestones his "powerful future" with Sarah will hold, just as his sister taps him on the shoulder and hugs him.

"You did good, brother." Jane smiles adorably up at him, and he remembers that eight year old's aren't so evil and devious, as he smiles back and nods his head slightly.

"But now I need you to work on getting Erica and cousin Gizmo together! I want her in the family too!" the little priestess tightens her grip around her brother as she glares fiercely into him. "Or else!" she exclaims before prancing off, and leaving the seer wide eyed and slack jawed.

**Falling Apart and Falling Together**

**Author's note: I am terribly hoping you guys didn't hate this! I'm extremely scared, because I actually pulled an all-niter to finish this, and I'm just not satisfied with it! But I didn't want you guys to have to wait another day! So there are parts of this that have been read and re-read at least 5 times, and parts of this that are plain out rough drafts! So I apologize, and pray you guys didn't hate this! I wanted so very much for you to love it! Please let me know what you thought! I can't believe this is the end! I'm gonna miss writing it! But at the same time, it's a LOAD off of my shoulder to be done with it, because it is REALLY hard work! Whew! But before I end this, I MUST thank you AMAZING readers and reviewers because you truly did MAKE this story! You inspired me to write more, and pour my heart and soul into it! You truly did! So thanks so much for that! And know that this story is dedicated to you, you awesome fans of "My Babysitter's a Vampire!" You are amazing. And it's been such a blessing to experience this story journey with you! Thank you! Thank you! And thanks again! God bless**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! All fans of E-Sare PLEASE read!**

Sorry for the false alarm people, but I have a HUGE announcement! The E-Sare fanpop spot is up and RUNNING! So go join people! It only has 5 members now, and it's TOO nice for that! There are E-Sare videos, E-Sare pics, E-Sare questions, quizes, discussions, and articles, SO GO CHECK IT OUT! And go spread the E-Sare love YOURSELF! You can create, participate, discuss, and GUSH all you want! It's so easy!

Just go to fanpop (.com)! Once you're there type in E-Sare in the "search fanpop" search bar! It'll be the very first club you see, at the tippy top! ;D Click on it, and then select the green button on the top right hand side of the screen that displays the number of fans, to become a fan YOURSELF! And if you're not a member of fanpop, just click "join fanpop" at the VERY top left hand corner of your screen! It's SUPER easy and SUPER free to join so don't waste any time!

The E-Sare spot needs as many fans as possible, and the more fans we have, the more FUN it'll be! Plus! If we are able to reach up to 50 fans this week (it's up to you to spread the word, you wonderful people!), I'll work my BUTT off and post another E-Sare story! Ideas have been SWARMING in my head, and I've got a GREAT one I know you'll LOVE! Gonna be SO much better than this one! BUT! I'll only write and post (cause it's A LOT of work, and I REALLY don't have the time!) if we reach 50 fans by Friday of this week! :D So get to work people! Thanks for reading this, and God bless! I KNOW we can make this happen! So let the E-Sare love SPREAD like wild fire! Later! ;D


End file.
